ALIENS: Worlds
by Datonman
Summary: Colonial marines are on a mission to eradicate the ALIEN species. Marines are on a planet infested with old and new type of xenomorphs. chapter 23 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first shot at a story but any reviews positive or negative are greatly appreciated! I do not own the xenomorph character in any way. This is all fun so sit back and enjoy the ride…(I hope)_

I I ●I I I→ALlENS….Worlds

Chapter 1

Summary: The short version is there are thousands of xeno-infested planets. Colonial marines are on a mission to eradicate the ALIEN species one planet at a time. This time…it's not just war; it's a whole new breed to deal with. John Robert, an incredibly smart and yet shy young man, is placed into the colonial marines to help them take the xeno-morphs down.

The curvature of Space was interesting to learn about. The brilliant man Einstein came up with that particular notion, worlds staying up and never falling via the curvature or more of a puddle keeping the planets up. Space was so vast and so limitless, it was a never-ending ocean filled with rotating rocks of life. Yet Einstein with his broad level of intelligence never stopped to wonder if there were other species in the universe. Human beings are intelligent, full of emotion, and ordered but what if there was a species that did not care for anything else and that violence was the only function? What if this particular species in question was impossible to destroy if it was hostile to begin with? A creature with fear as a weapon is impossible to destroy is it not?

A young man sitting in an empty classroom looking at Einstein's equations on a chalkboard asked himself this. John Robert, a 24-year old man, asked himself how can it be, that fear can be the ultimate weapon? When he asked that question, he said it out loud for everyone to hear. Unfortunately there was no one around. John knew why. It was because he was dreaming at the moment. He looked back at the chalkboard and Einstein's theories were wiped clean. He sighed in disappointment and got up from under his seat. He knew exactly what was about to happen soon, he was going to wake up.

Throughout his life, John had absorbed knowledge like a sponge ever since he was three years old. As his loving mother had told him. It was true that John had an incredible intellect that rivaled even the smartest professors in college. He could have actually become one when he was twelve but deep down John wanted to be more than smart. He had thought having brains wasn't everything and naturally he wished to be dangerous. But his mother had told him deep down, he never could be. John wanted to prove her wrong and eventually he joined the marines so that the money he would get, would be enough to help them live a better life. However, he regretted making the decision and it was that proved that his mother had been right. He was not ready for violence. John was placed in a special group of marines to combat a terrifying menace, the xeno-morphs.

John was hesitant to wake up and it was because of what he was up against. It was the reality of the situation that frightened him. He had stories about the dreaded xeno-morphs. There were these planets that had alien eggs with spidery entities inside that stuck to a person's mouth and planted embryos that would tear their way out of people's chest cavities and grow into killing machines and it was very shocking. Nobody knew why these creatures existed in various planets. But it was up to the marines to destroy them. Right now, Earth's high officials declared that the planet was getting overpopulated. So human beings explored space to find suitable planets for them to live in the future. However, these monsters were in the way of that. Many people have died. So John kept himself locked in a dream to avoid the horror.

A ship shaped like a gigantic light bulb was gliding towards a planetoid so very slowly and stopped and stationed itself in orbit. The USS Fire and Ice was commandeered by colonial marines. Their mission was classified at the moment.

Pods made of glass attached to walls decorating a wide room were an impressive display. Humans, men and women alike were inside of them. These humans initially were full of many wonderful ideas. At the moment, they were peaceful, tranquil and above all else careless of anything that can be construed as stressful. The room was dark but in about 10 seconds, they were about to be born again.

The lights were on and as if on cue, the chambers in the pods open simultaneously. John saw his dream collapse and all that was left was darkness. He was now fully aware of his body but nevertheless, he opened his eyes and looked around while he was still laying down in his pod. He looked at a man that interested him. John had heard that this man was the typical hero in the colonial marines but nobody could ever find out his name. There were stories about him. He almost couldn't believe they were true. One story he heard was that the man with no name...got out of a building while the xeno-morphs had the place surrounded and most were inside the building he was in. He had heard that not only did he get out but he managed to destroy all the creatures as well. Basically this unknown man was a legend. John wished to be him.

A man with trimmed hair opened his eyes and with determination shook off his disorientation. John looked looked at the man with no name as he sat and grabbed an assault rifle lying on the ground next to the pod. He looked out at the window ahead and surveyed the planet and its entirety. A woman sitting on her own pod looked at the man in contemplation and understood well enough what lay in store for all of them on board the ship.. "It's time." John heard the man say. He then saw the woman nod to him in understanding. He got up and readied his weapon. The woman looked at her companion and had a look as if to say "I am scared" but rather said: "These things are said to be scary." Just then other people got up from their pods and looked ready. John wished he was ready as well. But he wasn't.

"_Again this is my first shot, characters will be developed and the story will progress further in later chapters. I promise this is not a remake of "ALIENS" and there is no "Ripley" is in this story."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Inexperienced private first class John Robert crept out of bed with a yawn and already he felt like crying. He was in bliss a few seconds while in cryosleep and it was all taken away by the stupid ship hard drive. Now he was complaining in his head and asking "Why am I here in the first place?" John only served one year in the marines and he was recruited to 'colonial' as his superiors so aptly put it. He was quiet throughout and not too social. John did not have much experience with weapons but they said he was the fastest to reload a gun which John himself didn't think it was a big deal.

Before he went to cryosleep with the rest of the troops, John overheard that other ships were heading to these planets infested with weird creatures with acid for blood. "_Acid for blood? Are they for real?" _he thought at the time. He was about to find out.

A half-naked John was sitting trying to pull himself together and focused on getting rid of his anxiety. He focused on a beautiful brunette woman up ahead was conversing with a man sitting up ahead in his own pod cocking his M-14 assault rifle saying "It's time." The woman said "These things are said to be scary."

"We'll know soon enough. Pull yourself together April." He said with a smug smile. "Don't tell me you're actually nervous?"

"I'm an android remember? I'm programmed to feel human emotions." She recited almost in a sing along voice and a hint of contempt.

"All right listen up!" a rough voice called out. Everybody on cue got up and stood straight immediately as if they themselves were robots. They formed a file standing in front of their cryopods. A bald black man came out in a green wife beater and addressed everyone. He looked as if he woke up as well.

"I hate repeating myself so I hope y'all can get me just one time! After lunch you will all receive a file telling you what we're up against and there is going to be a red sheet which will say "TOP SECRET, read that particular sheet for it is vital! You will report to the APCs in 0400 hours. That is plenty of time sweethearts so I say I'd be grateful. You get me?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Remember, the fight begins when you wake up! Understand!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

John sighed and frustrated got up from his pod and went to his locker. "Sergeant really loves saying that last part." He heard someone say as he past by.

John went to his locker and opened it. He had a mirror which surprisingly held April's face behind him. He turned. The android April gave him a raised eyebrow. John was anxious when it came to androids and now that he was in front of one. He did not know what to say. He never even talked to April prior to the start.

"I'm waiting." She smiled at him and nodded as if to answer his question.

"Sorry."

"_So androids can have humor?_" he thought.

"Sorry what?" she asked roughly.

"Sorry ma'am." John intimidated for her height, model looks and physique were impressive. He added.

"Just get it right." She said.

"Yes ma'am." John repeated. He was finally dressed and went off with April looking back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

ALIEN WORLDS

Chapter 3

A rotating ball hung in empty space like a dark jewel. The planet was shown on a large computer screen with its statistics listed on the upper left. April the android along with the sergeant standing beside her was giving a speech to the marines sitting in a room structured like a small auditorium. April was listing the planets full of xenomorph species and she came down with the last one.

"This is planet LDF-234; the planet has high concentrations of oxygen. Obviously it is livable for human life. About 3 years ago a group of marines set down on LDF-234 to make a full analysis of the planet for any existing lifeforms, an area check was conducted. But pretty soon they were ambushed by an alien species so terrible and yet formidable. "

John Robert looked at his file on his lap and just like the other group of marines he opened his. His eyes frowned and then widened in a second. He was looking at an outline going from one picture to the next. First he was looking at an egg looking object, then a green spidery entity, a worm like creature which John grimaced at the sight of it and finally the full grown humanoid creature with a black skeletal structure, a long tail and an elongated cylindrical head with no eyes and had a full set of sharp teeth. Other gasps of shock that matched John's filled the room.

"That's not all…" John looked up as April said that. "Now what?" he thought. "They're different somehow." She said.

"When the marines died of the alien attack, scientists initially captured one for study, the infamous Weyland-Yutani has modified the creatures, they are…in a sense 'upgraded'." April had difficulty in adding that last part.

Murmurs traveled back and forth from person to person. The man who was friends with April spoke up."Ma'am are you saying they are…what… mutated?" he shrugged.

"Not exactly like I said they have been modified, the weyland yutani scientists wanted to control them so they geared them up with armor and tried to control their behavior via remote. That failed, the aliens escaped captivity and killed the scientists and the marines, these xenomorphs have become more aggressive and more agile." The audience groaned out loud and yells of fear echoed throughout the chamber.

"SHUT UP! And listen!" the sergeant said. The whole crowd of marines grudgingly silenced themselves.

"This is a big mess made ladies and gentlemen and we are here…to clean it up." April finished.

John sighed and thought "I'm going to die" and was about to burst into tears but reminded himself that he needed to be under control.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

John came out of the bathroom with his hand wiping his mouth. He had just vomited over hearing the information April gave to the marines just moments ago. "So these creatures have become upgraded because that stupid company genetically engineered them to be more killable and scary?" he asked himself. In one hour John was about to go to the APC which went to the dropship and would then go straight down to hell. He went to his room and had a half a mind to tell his mom via computer screen goodbye.

The physically imposing man who was friends of April was at his locker grabbing a huge gun and prepared to check it for flaws. According to a letter sitting in the upper portion of his locker, it indicated his 'wife' back home was happy he had made squad leader. He cast a look at the other marines who looked as if they were about to shit in their pants. As far as he was concerned, nobody knew what his name was and seeing he was an expert at combat and seeing as how the others were average combatants, he felt they did not earn his name. But April was an exception.

The man looked outside the small window which showed the planet they would soon be on. He was not scared like the others in fact he was thrilled that he was finally in a fight that felt worth it. This man had fought every war imaginable and came out the victor but he liked a challenge either way. "This is the fight I've been dreaming about for a long time." He thought.

"Didn't you just check that rifle before we all went to sleep?" April was at the doorway.

"You just love scaring people from behind don't you?" he looked behind her. He answered her questioned either way. "I can't help it I like this gun." He grinned at her. "It's created so many masterpieces. It even saved my life." He chuckled.

"I bet it has." She said. "I just want to let you know that I gave the information now instead of 'before' because if I did, nobody would go." She said. She looked around as every marine left the locker room.

He knew he liked fighting and no matter the situation he would go. So he nodded at what April just said.

"I know… you sent me because I was the best and everybody is _still _in the nest." He quipped.

"These people are not like you, they are weak so basically they are from different worlds but you and me…we're one of a kind." She stated strongly and with admiration.

He got up and shook his head. "You and me are nothing alike. You and I _are_ from different worlds." With a smug smile, he left with April looking back at him…with a smile matching his.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Invasion

The metallic and cold exterior of the massive light bulb shaped "fire and ice" starship glittered with the help of the blue glow coming from the planet. Hundreds of marines inside the USS _Fire and Ice_ were getting ready for the upcoming battle. They would soon load themselves into multiple drop ships and sent down to the planet to exterminate the aliens.

Some of these particular characters were ordinary run of the mill human beings. One can see these types of people walking down the street. These marines have lives back on Earth about to partake in the extreme danger that awaits them and yet some who do not have such perfect lives still want to make it to the next day.

29:59 seconds until invasion #16 starts

Number 16 means that the planet LDF-234 is the sixteenth world inhabited with the xeno-creatures and have yet to undergo extermination.

John Robert stood in line with the other marines not saying a word as he was so accustomed to for half of his life. He did not need to be told to be quiet. The plan as stated by the sergeant was to split the 200 marines into 30 groups of seven. The USS Fire and Ice was the size of a small moon, so the question of fitting was not a problem for the case of APCs and drop ships. The mission was standard enough to say the least.

Unfortunately for John he was placed in "tough sarge's" team. Already he could feel anxiety coming back worse than before. He was standing along with the man who seems to have no name. Along with two smart-gunners who are equipped with long stretchable guns attached to their chest s and spread outwards for firing. The others were there for convenience as John heard one of them talk.

Earlier John was in his room praying that he wouldn't die. Not that he was not the religious type but rather the opposite. He may have been shy and awkward but he knew his morals and anything else that can be constituted as right or wrong. Unbeknownst to John, it was that quality that made him weak and separated him from the friendship circle he could have been in along with the rest of the marines.

As John finished praying, he heard a knock on the door. He answered it. It was the man who was nameless. This was very unexpected for John, he had never conversed with this man before.

"Uhh..How can I help you sir?"

John's thoughts about earlier went interrupted when he was rushed back to reality as Lieutenant April came out from the door from the left and into the hanger where he and the rest of the 200 marines were standing with dropships behind them and APC's under the ship's opening hatch. She was dressed in a green camouflage jumpsuit and had her artificial hair wrapped in a ponytail to better support her cap. She began surveying the team with an earpiece that amplified her voice to the huge crowd.

"I am going to make this short and simple: In a half hour we will participate in one of the most dangerous missions yet. Most of us will probably not going to live through it." She sighed and contemplated for two seconds before she continued. "We know our mission, we do our mission, and we complete the mission. I trust you know all that by now." She said basically. "As an android I care about your well-being and I care about taking down every alien down there meaning that I do not want to see anyone giving up or begging for mercy." She stated strongly. "If you're time is up, it is up but make sure you take them to hell first!" The sergeant smiled at what she said.

"What are we again?" she asked the crowd.

"Lean mean marines!"

"LOUDER!"

"LEAN MEAN MARINES!"

She smiled and nodded with satisfaction "Get to your ships!" Every single marine according to their own sergeant or commander was assigned to each individual APC. John uneasy as always went with his.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: "A bolt loose"

Now for this type of situation, John could only hope nothing could go wrong even though he had what his mother referred to as a "heightened intuition" and he was usually always right. Basically the possibility had great potential. Something could go wrong with the drop.

The plan was for the drop ships to go to their assigned destinations on the planet. It was a major separation to cover more ground and destroy more aliens which was not a bad idea as John came to think of it.

06:42 seconds until Invasion begins

John sat inside the M577 Armored Personnel Carrier, a tank like vehicle fitted with turrets on top and supported the seven marines inside plus April who John was not surprised to see. The APC's exterior consisted of a tactical operations center with a one-man cockpit behind it. John had his hands on his kneecaps to prevent them from shaking. He was a nervous wreck and he was sweating bullets as well.

John took a glimpse of the man with no name whom he previously had an unusual conversation with him. The man nodded at him and John knew what he meant by that. April took a look at this and frowned. April hated weakness and it was what the boy sent out to her whenever he got near her. As an android, April studied human behavior and simulated expressions that would constitute as confidence as well as a formidable intellect which she only used when necessary. She was a being that liked to keep things simple. She disliked negative human behavior such as fear, sadness and anything else that could be considered remorse. April was the first android to be promoted to lieutenant and she did not earn it by sticking her head in the ground.

April Z-675 was her model name and she was a new generation of android. April like any other android had white milky artificial blood but with a surprise, she could choose to change it to red in circumstances of getting injured and in the process, hide her identity. It was part of her program to maintain a certain level of anonymity. However, she let her identity become known to the marines for she wanted to show them what she was really capable of, skill and performance were strongly apt and keen for someone like her. She wanted to let the marines know not to underestimate someone like her. She had possessed superhuman strength that could rival ten gorillas put together and speed which proved useful in hand to hand combat. She may have been the only lieutenant but she is strongly able to control or rather order the other two hundred marines on the planet. She was that capable basically.

Sitting in the tactical operation seat with the computers that allowed her to communicate with Marines via camera and microphone, she spoke to John "Can I ask you something Private Robert?" '_Toying with him and getting to know him are almost the same_. '

John anxious spoke immediately "Yes ma'am?"

"Where are you from originally?"

"Earth, Nevada Ma'am."

"During your years in what I picture to be a small town in the middle of nowhere, have you shown any aptitude in maintaining a constant calm under pressure?" she asked.

John wanted to correct her of his town's description but he was confused. She knew he was afraid. "Ma'am?" he was not sure what she meant.

"Only someone so scared can shake their knees." She pointed.

"Well, it is going to be a dangerous mission ma'am." He said with a forceful shrug.

"I don't see any other people shaking or looking fearful." She looked around.

John gave up and did not know what to say. He put his head down and braced himself for what was known to be a scolding.

"Do you know why you are here in my personally called "#1 team"?

John looked up back at April and she continued.

"I'll tell you why you are here, you possess vast knowledge that rivals possibly every marine hence you are intelligent and you are quick to handle and secure a weapon that you have not even fired since basic training. Those two qualities…"April began with a hint of anger "can save you and us!" With a forceful whisper she continued "Do yourself a favor and get a grip. Do you understand me?"

John turning red said "Yes ma'am."

The man with no name was a bit bothered by April's bullying of John and planned on telling her to give the kid a break soon. He had met with John earlier and he was amazed by him.

Earlier…

John had opened the door and already he felt the boy's uneasiness with his stuttering of "Uhh..How can I help you sir?" John's posture rose up and hands immediately went to the side as usual just like any other marine when being greeted by a superior officer. This bothered him.

"As you were." He said in his usual deep voice.

John slouched back to his original form and waited for what this man had to say.

"This is a dangerous mission Private Robert but what I am about to tell you is completely classified. This is top secret and I am choosing you only so listen very carefully."

The man with no name's thoughts went incomplete as he felt the APC being driven by the marine with a motion tracker attached crudely on his back. "Hold on people!" The ship with incredible speed as if it did not have time to waste went straight to the UD-4L model Drop ship.

00:09 seconds until invasion

"Eight seconds until departure!" replied the drop ship pilot. His voice was heard on the APC as well.

April's advice did not do John justice and he felt like vomiting and they were not even flying yet.

The drop ship pilot came back on "Initiating release sequencer on my mark in 5…4…3…2…1!"

John felt like he left part of himself somewhere above for the ship was dropping so fast. He looked around and saw everybody in a split second with calm expressions but had their eyes closed.

Suddenly the ship rocked back and forth. John was alarmed as well as the others looking around in confusion.

"We seem to have a problem." announced the ship's pilot.

That was not what John or anybody needed to hear and the ship was now steadily spinning. April was yelling at someone on her microphone obviously to the dropship pilots as to what was going on and some of the marines were yelling and asking themselves what was happening. "Why am I always right about these things?" John asked himself in his head and braced himself. He tried not to scream.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rough Landing

John knew that something was about to go wrong prior to going in the APC and this was proof. The scenario reeked with it at the moment. Right now he concluded that the ship was falling and no control over the situation was evident, the ship's pilots seemed to be non existent. This whole problem had occurred after they penetrated the planet's atmosphere.

Inside the APC, the walls shook and items fell out of nowhere and the people were practically bouncing around. Sparks were the next thing to happen. Yelling from the troops did not seem to help matters. The only thing coherent he heard was April shouting "What happened to the artificial gravity?!" Static was only heard.

John, a pessimist in his own right hated being correct about this, he was screaming along with two others. Large cases of ammo fell on top of John who dropped on the floor and got out of the way. He got into a corner and braced for a possible impact but all the while he had to consider the possibility that everything will be right. The ship would come back on track. It had to happen something had to go right at least, he thought.

The Man with No Name surprisingly braced himself for impact. John saw him strapped to the seat with his eyes closed. It seems now that there was nothing anybody could do to rectify the current situation. _So this was it_. John closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle, he wanted to survive the crash.

The ship spinning would have had everybody on board dizzy and eager to hurl but that was not the case because the fear of crashing made up for it. The USS colonial UD-4L drop ship was now sending smoke while falling all at the same time. The APC may have been inside the drop ship but that did not mean the marines onboard didn't feel anything. The drop ship pilot absentmindedly released the retractable wings in a last ditch effort to control the ship.

The drop ship with no gliding control whatsoever hit the side of a large mountain which knocked off the right wing off. As if someone swatted it down a fly, the drop ship crashed at last. The impact caused a blanket of dust surrounding the remains of the ship. Everybody inside was either trapped under debris and to add insult to injury again, the drop ship was turned upside down making an exit almost impossible.

The APC was dark inside. Power was out and the only light available was a few random sparks sent out by destroyed electronic equipment nearby. The Man with no Name was huddled in a corner away from his original position which was his seat. A trickle of blood ran down from his forehead which irritated him and made him open his eyes. He adjusted his headlight on top of his helmet and turned it on.

He surveyed the damage and immediately saw bodies on the floor groaning and coming to. He saw one nearby and patted his cheek to wake him up. "Huh wha-what happened?" he asked looking at him.

"I thought that was obvious." Someone else said rubbing his head. Apparently he seemed to only suffer a head hit from the wall.

Sighing, the man lying on the ground beside the mysterious man said "Sarcasm at this time?" while looking at his comrade.

Before the other replied, the man with no name interrupted. "Who are you two?"

"Private Lopez, smart gunner." replied the man leaning on the wall cradling his head with one hand.

"Private Jones…nobody important unfortunately." Said the soldier a bit miserably and finally standing up.

"What was _your _name again?" Lopez addressed the man. The unknown man looked at the soldier with a cold stare. "Sir?" Lopez added.

"I never gave it." The man with no name then went on to survey the rest of the carrier. The two looked at each other as if to say _That guy's got problems._

Private Lopez felt the walls in order to keep his balance. It was too dark. "Yo man I can hardly see anything."

The light coming from the helmet of the man with no name was not enough. Private Jones turned his head light and lit an ever-lasting flare on the ground. He started to cough. "I can hardly breathe, it's so freaking warm in here man!"

Annoyed, Lopez responded "Just shut up man, hey where's the lieutenant?" Lopez asked looking around for her.

The man with no name looked at Lopez as if he finally asked a good question. "Lieutenant April?" he called out. He signaled the man Lopez to follow him and both of them went to the rear.

Private Jones looked around the small craft he was in. Surely she was not going to be hard to find no matter how dark and damaged the APC was in. He walked around quietly while Lopez and the other man looked for the Lieutenant at the back. Wires, mini-computers, tubes of every shape and size were all around the ground broken. Jones was hardly able to pass by. He looked at the operations center console. There was white milky liquid stained on one of the broken screens. He touched it and rubbed it with his fingers.

Groans and muttering were heard from behind as Jones looked back and saw that Lopez and the other man found a few more survivors.

Jones then heard a soft moaning from behind and anxious as he was becoming, he turned around fast. He saw the android April attached to the wall with a large piece of metal in her abdomen. Blood white was then turning red from her wound. Her head was twitching as well with her eyes wide open as if she was experiencing large quantities of pain that she couldn't scream from. She looked very gruesome to look at. "Lopez! Sir! Over here!" he cried out.

Lopez and the mysterious man along with a few others, the sergeant who was limping looked at her with a rather sad look and another man who had soot on his face put a hand to his mouth looking at the scene in shock. The strong and courageous Lieutenant April had been impaled.

Looking resigned the sergeant looked at the unknown man and said "Get her down." with a gruff and a sigh.

The Man with No Name went over to the wall and prepared to pull April out from the metal. Suddenly her eyes shifted in looked at the unknown man. He got alarmed and backed off. She looked like she was coming to. April pulled herself together. She then grabbed the end of the metal with her right hand and with sheer will, pulled the piece of metal with incredible strength. Breathing heavily, she said to him "Private Robert is over there at the very end." She pointed at a corner in the back.

The man with no name went to the back to retrieve John. A smiling Sergeant was conversing with April while the other marines looked around the area either contemplating or surveying the area looking for some object that could be of great use for their current predicament.

John looked to be unconscious… but that was not the case. He was actually having a peaceful sleep by the look of his face and the silent snoring which was evidence enough. The unknown man sighed, shook his head and began to wake John up.

Back at the front, April was attending to her wound which was a large hole in her abdomen which irritated the hell out of her. She used her camouflage jacket to cover it up. "How long will that heal fully?" asked the Sergeant.

"About 36 hours." she shrugged and tied her jacket around her stomach.

The sergeant nodded. He was glad she was okay.

"I take it there's no sign of exiting both vehicles we're in?" she asked him.

Smiling the Sergeant replied "We're marines remember?" He then took out a large pipe shaped object leaning on the wall, it was a rocket launcher. He began to load it.

"Oh damn man that's some cool -- you got sarge." Said Lopez from behind.

The Man with No Name came back with John looking a bit tired, dirty but nevertheless uninjured. He actually looked better than the rest.

"Well miracles do seem to come in high supply for you Robert." said April looking a bit annoyed.

"Yes ma'am." He responded with a hint of frustration.

"I take it we found a way out?" asked the man with no name looking at the Sergeant with the missile launcher resting on his shoulder.

Grinning the Sergeant replied "We're about to." He adjusted the weapon in a firing position. "Everybody stand back!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Zero Chance

Seven marines have survived the drop ship crash and now they wasted no time in trying to find a way out. The exit door was deemed inoperable and thus kept the crew from getting out. From within the APC, Private Robert, the Man with No Name, Lieutenant April, Sarge, Private Jones, Private Lopez, and Private Wright a frigid little man who could match Private Robert's own anxiety quite easily, weren't stupid. They all knew what was out there but they would take their chances . The sergeant had grabbed a rocket launcher from the back wall behind him and prepared to fire. Because the carrier was made of hard steel and the fact that they were still inside a drop ship as well, it was going to take a maximum amount of firepower to get out. Earlier Private Lopez made a remark about the whole dropship/APC situation. "Anyone here ever heard of those Russian dolls?" Chuckling and hoping everyone would get a laugh at his crude joke, he soon realized nobody did.

The mysterious man also grabbed a rocket launcher and stood along side with the sergeant. Both of them were aiming at the far end of the APC. The back end looked dark which was so annoying and yet very uncomfortable to the two marines. Crouching down, and holding the rocket launcher with one hand behind the trigger and the other holding the rear end while the weapon was on his right shoulder, the Sergeant looking ahead at the blackness covering the wall ahead at the end said "Ready…Aim….

"Let's get the -- out of here." The Man with no Name whispered.

"Fire!" yelled the sergeant.

Two small missiles, with incredible speed made their way to the dark end of the APC. For a split second, the individuals made their own streams of light. Soon enough, the missiles made their target. A hit was made. The inevitable explosion had occurred right then and there. The missiles had torn a hole in the APC as well as the drop ship wall. Bright light shined on the marines. It caused them to blink and stare away for a moment. Smoke added made the scenery a bit dramatic.

Private Robert, the Man with No Name, the Sergeant, and Lieutenant April along with their ubiquitous M-14 assault rifles taking aim at whatever may come his or her way, walked slowly to the exit quietly and soon enough they were outside. Despite the white light shown at the start, there was no sun in the sky. Dark clouds were shown which gave a feeling of uncertainty and uneasiness to each marine. The two smartgunners Private Lopez and Private Wright were the last ones coming out. Mountains were all around them.

The Man with No Name spoke up hoping to eliminate any tension within the group. "Where do we go?"

That question made some of the team realize the possible significance that came with it. Everybody tried to stifle a groan but not Private Lopez. Getting stuck on the planet was one possibility they hoped wouldn't happen.

Exasperated Private Jones expressed Lopez' annoyance "Can't we just call someone to come get us?"

April answered that question and she nodded. "We find the nearest marine team." She said simply.

"Is there possible communication?" the Man with No Name asked her.

"No, everything was destroyed in the APC." She answered resignedly.

"Do you know where they are Lieutenant?" the mysterious man asked.

April with substantial amounts of data as well as vast knowledge implanted in her artificial brain also had a map to access. This map had the locations of each marine group stationed and where they had landed. It was part of her program. She concentrated on accessing and pinpointing which team was nearest.

She sighed, shook her head in denial and said "The nearest group is within 96 kilometers in that direction." She pointed ahead to the south. With supplies nearing their final limit, the seven marines turned desperate especially John but the realistic Private Wright expressed his emotions. Shaking his head, he cried out and said "We're not going to make it that far, we're all going to die!" this continuous whining was getting on everyone's nerves. The Sarge screamed at him to calm down.

"Believe me boy, you don't have time to whine!" He insinuated Private Wright to pull himself together.

"How long will it take to get there?" asked the Sergeant.

"About two days assuming that certain team is still there…alive." She added.

"We'll then let's make this quick then, let's go!"

Soon the team went walking along a gray sandy area with high dark mountains around them, each marine pointing and aiming their weapons in a suspicious manner. Aliens may be among them. Because he had the only functional motion tracker, Private Jones was told to inform the group of any movement heading their way. The mini computer showing the white signal in the form of a small circle showed nothing around it.

After what felt like hours, the marines were starting to get tired save for April who could have continued but knew that her team needed to be rejuvenated and that meant rest. The team soon came to a high mountain blocking their path. "I see a cavern up ahead should we check it?" The Man with no Name suggested.

"Come on! Are you kidding me this is the oldest scenario in the book! If someone goes there, they won't come back!" whined Private Wright.

"Private Wright, Go down there. you've just been nominated." Lieutenant April said to him. April wanted to get rid of this annoying swine following her. "See if there's a tunnel that leads to the other side."

With a look of shock, Private Wright refused. "Please come on not me!"

"Hold on, why can't we all go in?" asked the sergeant, frowning. He did not like the idea, it didn't make any sense.

"We need to make sure it is safe first. All he needs to do is see if he can find the right path that leads to a clearing, assuming there are assortments of tunnels." April concluded.

'_That will take a long time!_' John looked at Private Wright and thought to himself '_Not this man' _He shook his head and suddenly he spoke "I'll go Ma'am." The Man with No Name frowned at John immediately as if to say to him '_what are you doing?_' John asked himself the same question in his head.

April looked at him and smiled "Well I am impressed that you have decided to grow a backbone at last Private Robert."

John stood his ground and prepared for instructions. Private Wright looked a bit relieved but it showed to April.

"But I would like to see the same thing happen to Private Wright here." She looked back at him.

"Let me at least go with him." John sighed. In reality he did not like the idea of a man wandering around alone in a hostile environment especially one so potentially deadly.

"Private Robert, you still have much to learn about obeying orders." She snarled at him.

The Man with no Name watched the whole scene while the others continued to scan the area. The cave which was located in a wall from a high mountain looked pretty gloomy and dark from outside. He shook his head. '_April what the hell are you doing?_'

John sighed and knew that the Lieutenant's word was final. There was just no winning with her. He walked away nodding at her at the very least.

John sat down near a boulder near a dying tree. '_I really hate that thing_." He concluded looking at April.

Private Wright went into the cavern. Apparently April's test has gone underway. As soon as he disappeared inside, The Man with No Name decided to speak with April. "Permission to speak, Madam." He kept his anger in check.

"You have proven you can speak to me whenever you want to Colonel-"

He cut her off and whispered to her. He wanted to cut to the chase. "All right then, let me ask you something. We are in a mission and in a mission correct me if I'm wrong, don't we take matters seriously?"

"Of course it is, how dare you make such implications!" April said with annoyance.

"This situation we are in is very, very bad I'm not going to lie about you. Trying to make a man strong at this moment is not our objective!"

"As you are well aware, my programming allows me to have emotions. I feel really bad doing this, a certain sense of sadness or frustration if you will, because I do let me say that by doing this we take the chance of allowing a soldier who is I hope trained well in combat…

"Whoa! Whoa! You are using this poor man as bait?!" he whispered out loud causing the Sergeant and the other two marines from up ahead to look at them.

"It is necessary. This mountain is blocking us from our desired destination. We can't waste seven people. It would be like wasting ammo." She said.

"You're making jokes as well." He sighed and put his hands on his head as if he was having a headache. This woman/android was impossible. He turned back to her.

"How the hell can you be so cavalier?"

"This man could survive did you stop to think about that? Have you lost _faith _that easily?" she said pointing out.

"And if he doesn't what then? Would you accept that responsibility, the life of a human being taken?"

"You're getting too emotional Colonel-"

"It's part of what makes us human!" He shouted.

He scoffed. He could not believe what he was hearing "You said to me you wanted to be human this is what comes with it."

April seem to consider the notion quite well and looked back at him with the same look a determined person has. "In one hour, if he does not surface, one of us will go after him. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Lieutenant." He went off to further survey the area.

Trembling, Private Wright was inside walking slowly. His rifle shaking but he pointed it ahead in a random manner. The walls were black, complex and had a repetitive skeletal structure. As he made his way further, Wright saw nothing but this type of décor around him. He left a trail of those flares to find his way back. He turned left as the tunnel he was currently in made a curve. After about 20 minutes of walking with no backbone, Wright soon came across in what appeared to be a circular chamber, not intentional but rock based or perhaps the product of nature. There was a tunnel straight ahead that shown light. '_Well at least I found a way to the other side_.' He thought happily. Sighing with relief, Private Wright prepared to head in the opposite direction.

As he followed the flares he left behind, he noticed a mysterious tunnel ahead. Curious he wanted to go check it out. The Lieutenant did say to report of any suspicious activity. At first he did hesitate but he had to report it or get another yell. Breathing heavily he went in.

Private Jones along with Private Lopez decided to strike a conversation. He hated awkward silences. "You know that thing that happened on that abandoned ship Sulaco five years ago, you think that actually happened?" he asked Lopez.

Annoyed, he answered "Why are you asking me this? I don't know. The company always hides its dirty secrets anyways." Obviously the conversation was flailing, Private Jones went back to his current position, waiting.

Private Robert, along with the others sat down thinking about the whole situation weighing down at him. He had the potential of being strong as he had proven moments ago and that surprised him. Still, he really felt bad for the man who went down the cavern which to him seemed to be the epitome of hell. Lieutenant April was showing herself to be too reckless. '_What kind of android does she think she is?' _He contemplated over the matter further. Perhaps what was said about her seems to be shown. But ironically, duplicity is human nature.

_Yes there's problems coming up. This one is a bit longer and it will lead to the climax soon and the action will begin. Obviously there's a reference to "ALIENS: Colonial Marines" and i hope that is okay. What do you think is going to happen to Private Wright? Review and say your thoughts about it._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Uneasiness

"Of course because these creatures have an artificial metallic structure in several areas, they are still considered mutated aberrations. They are also faster, lethal and above all else 'aggressive.' These traits make them almost impossible to kill. From the recording left from the scientists before they died, it takes some heavy firepower to kill just one." explained Lieutenant April.

"Well that certainly lowers our spirits." replied Private Lopez as he heard everything.

The whole group was sitting around i beneath a tall thick decaying tree and a few boulders surrounding them. The cavern where Private Wright recently entered was at their far right. The android April was further explaining the new nature of the creatures. So far what she said did not make anyone feel better but rather experiencing fear at these monstrosities. The sun was beginning to set and soon it will be nightfall on the planet. John Robert was starting to get worried about Private Wright. Anxiety was on him immediately and he needed to tell April his worries but of course he would get barked at as always.

Five minutes later, The Man with no Name went to April who was on her portable laptop typing at high speed. "Yo April…time's almost up." He said and motioned to the cave entrance. April sighed and went to her feet. "All right in three minutes…one of us will go in to retrieve Private Wright." She went back to looking at the computer, looking at her data.

A bit relieved The Man nodded and walked away and leaned on a tree beside the Sarge. The Sarge was smoking a cigarette. "I thought you'd smoke cigars or something."

"Never got around to them yet." The Sarge chuckled and offered the unnamed man a cigarette. "I take it everyone's uneasy?" He motioned to Lopez, Jones sitting together near the stump from a fallen tree. John was sitting on a boulder contemplating. The Man with No Name saw them too and nodded to the Sarge. "Yep." He sighed.

The Sarge threw his cigarette on the ground in frustration. He was getting impatient as well. "Well there's no doubt one of those things got to him."

With a frown, the Man nodded and agreed. "There is that welcoming possibility." He threw out his own cigarette to the ground and stomped on it, putting it out.

Ahead, there was an impatient John looking at the cavern ahead. So far, Private Wright hadn't emerged. '_This is alien planet of course. He's got to be..." _John couldn't finish that sentence even in his own mind. He had to save him.

Taking a deep breath, John got off and walked over to April to tell her he was going in. He didn't care if she said no. '_Finding him would eliminate my current anxiety_.' He thought.

However, someone got to April first. It was the unnamed Man with his assault rifle in both hands. Approaching April, he tilted his head to the direction of the cave entrance. "Hour is upon us." he said wittingly and yet showing facial expressions that he was tired of waiting himself.

April looked as though she wanted to reconsider and was about to request for more time. The Man knew what was coming and got ahead of her quickly. "We waited long enough." April simply nodded.

"What are you waiting for April?" The Man asked a bit roughly.

Sighing and knowing the cave wall might not have an exit and the possibility that one of her men might be incapacitated, she nodded again. "Who will go find him?"

"I will." said John approaching both April and the Man.

"No." The man said strictly. "I'll do it."

"Yo hold on look!" The sergeant pointed his finger at the cave entrance. There was a dark figure coming out. John, the unnamed Man and the rest of the marines took out their weapons and aimed them at the approaching newcomer. As the figure got outside at last, the team each went into a state of surprise. The whole team was stunned to see a smiling Private Wright emerging. After ten seconds of silence, he spoke.

"I've found a way out." He said simply with a grin.

_Sorry for the wait. I had a ton of midterms hitting at me full force these last couple of months but here is a new chapter! There is more yet to come!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

All is not what it seems

Following a what seemed to be a newly rejuvenated Private Wright, John seemed to be a bit confused by his new personality. The rest of the group paid it no mind as they went further into the cave. John however thought differently. "_Why is he so content now? Moments ago this guy could have given me a run for his money regarding anxiety!" _John thought. He had now entered the darkness, a black void.

As John followed the group thinking about this, he tried to shrug it off and surveyed the cavern around him instead. As did the Man with no Name, who looked at the cave walls which contained what looked to be hardened slime. The cave walls consisted of rather large vein-looking motifs that looked like strange ooze on the walls. He ran his hand over it, pulled it back after studying it, and smelled his fingertips. He frowned at the foul smell and carried on. Eventually they were about to come across the circular room that looked like a lobby with three passages to choose. Private Wright told the team of his findings when he came out.

The troops went on but indeed they treaded softly. They walked slowly and carefully. Each of them walked pointing their weapons at whatever was out of the ordinary. The lights on top of their weapons seemed to serve them at the moment. It eased their worry for now.

The Unnamed Man went to John who was inspecting the odd structure of the place himself. "Do you know what the hell this stuff is?" He asked next to him.

John Robert shook his head. "There's no trace of limestone or dolomite in this material, Sir. I think it is part of something else." He turned to the Unnamed Man. "But it's not part of these caves. These stalactites…" John pointed upward in the ceiling where the small numerous cylindrical speleothems hung down pointing at them. "…aren't stalactites at all." He said realizing.

April and the others heard John's explanation about the weird resin and stopped, listening now. "What is it then?" Lopez, the smart gunner asked with a frown indicating confusion and interest.

John looked at him and said. "Droppings of some kind. I'm not sure. It could be...." he searched for the word in his mind.

"Alien?" Private Jones, the tracker said for him. Everybody looked at him. He looked nervous at all the eyes upon him. "Hey I know I...haven't spoken for awhile." he muttered. He regained his posture. "Look I just heard from what we learned back at the _Fire and Ice_ when we were studying those things."

He continued. "Basically this shit is to make the place more like home for these things right?." he said looking at the walls. Upon hearing this, everyone held on tight to their weapons now.

April did indeed consider the explanation. The team looked terrified but regained their confidence as they lifted their weapons at the top of the walls. April became alert as well and turned to Private Wright now. "Are you sure you didn't see any of the creatures in this cave?" she asked rather suspiciously. The Man with No Name and the Sarge were now aiming their weapons around, cautious.

"No it was very, very quiet actually." he replied casually.

John turned to him and was a bit startled at Wright's calm demeanor.

"Don't you think I'd be dead already Lieutenant?" he asked with a smile and John felt there was a hint of malice in his tone. April looked annoyed by his response and was about to make a rebuttal when the Sarge stepped in.

The sergeant was bothered by Wright's new attitude and asked a question. "Why are you calm all of a sudden Private?"

"I thought you two..." Wright looked at April as well. "didn't like fear?" the volume of his voice seemed like a whisper.

The unnamed Man slowly joined the sergeant and April. Intent on knowing what is up with him as well.

"I guess I lost it." he finished.

April seemed to be almost shaking with either anger or fear.

"April?" the Unnamed Man looked at her with concern.

"My artificial emotions..." she gasped. "They are becoming mixed!" she said trying to make some form of sense in her words. "I don't know whether I'm becoming mad or scared." she seethed.

The privates Lopez and Jones looked at each other as if saying 'What the hell is she saying?' They looked lost as well.

The Sarge then turned to Wright who had a blank stare at April. "What the fuck is up with you Private?" he said now irritated.

"Not sure." He shrugged with his usual smile. The Sergeant looked murderous as well as the Unnamed Man who gripped his weapon tighter.

Panicking now, John had to break the tension. He knew where this might lead to. "Didn't you say you knew the way out?" he asked him.

Private Wright nodded his head slowly. "I did." he grinned and remained silent.

John thought Wright's loss of inhibition was making the team agitated and very afraid. '_What the hell happened to him?" _Everyone looked startled at his response. His tone was cool but very emotionless. April right now looked as though she was having an anxiety attack as well as she tried to collect her emotions.

The unnamed Man suddenly grabbed Wright by his collars and quickly brought him to the wall right next to him. They were face to face. Wright still had the same calm expression. The Sarge was at his side encouraging this action by aiming his weapon at Wright. "Why do I get the feeling _you _are not going to tell us?" The unnamed Man growled.

"Let me ask you a question '_Squad leader.' _Wright half mocked.

"What is really an alien?" he asked.

The sergeant looked angry and confused "What?!" The unnamed Man now had his hands around the private's throat. John was behind both men trying to break the whole thing off but never had the chance as he heard what Wright just said. Clearly he became delusional.

"An alien is strange...foreign....a citizen from another planet or world." He gasped grinning. "Just like us!" he said with a hint of irony detected.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?....SHOW US THE WAY OUT!" The unnamed Man shouted.

"I will eventually." He smiled cruelly.

"You want us to blow your head off little man?!" The Sarge yelled equally.

Shocked, John almost seemed to consider the possibility that...."He may have one inside of him!"

Everyone now aimed their weapons at Wright.

"No..." April started. John looked at her as well as the rest. She was holding her head with her left hand and had the facial expressions of someone who was in constant pain. She managed to speak but barely. "He knows the, the way out....force it out of him first!"

With realization, John knew now what the Unnamed Man meant back at the _Fire and Ice._

John was in his room when the Man came in and began to talk to him about the mission.

"As you were." He said in his usual deep voice. John relaxed and slouched back to his casual form. He then waited for what this man had to say.

"This is a dangerous mission Private Robert but what I am about to tell you is completely classified. This is top secret and I am choosing you only so listen very carefully."

"Yes sir."

"Something's going to happen and it ain't going to be good."

"I know sir." John nodded.

"I'm not talking about the Aliens themselves Private."

"Sir?"

John went back to reality as he saw Wright single-handedly overpowering the two men.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

John saw the whole thing. The unnamed Man was still holding Private Wright to the wall with his hands around his throat. With unknown strength and agility, Wright suddenly grabbed on to the Man's wrists and pushed him enough force that sent him to the other side of the room. April looked at what was happening and tried to get her thoughts in order quickly. She closed her eyes in concentration. The Sarge tried to shoot Wright after seeing his friend being thrown and beaten. However, Wright pushed the Sarge's gun up and on reflex the gun fired into the ceiling. Wright grabbed the Sarge's throat next.

Private Jones shot two rounds in his back. This made him drop the Sergeant and look slowly at Jones. Private Jones along with his comrade Lopez, pointed their guns at him. "He didn't shoot to kill man, now calm the hell down!" yelled Lopez. Suddenly the Man with no name jumped from behind and both of them were wrestling on the ground.

John in the meantime had to get April to help control the situation. Private Wright was acting psychotic. "Lieutenant April! What's wrong Ma'am?" he asked concerned. John did not know why he was caring for the machine.

"The artificial emotion wires in my,,,brain are, are the same one used for logic, understanding, and action. They have become entangled somehow. It's not making me respond! I don't know what to do!" she wailed and sank to the ground.

John crouched down to see her properly. "I don't understand Ma'am, How did it happen? What did he do? He was now getting worried.

"It was an accident." She said gritting her teeth. "Chances are this was going to happen. My designer informed me that two emotions synchronized can be disastrous for me!" She winced. "Private Wright made me feel two emotions at once! Anger and fear!"

John thought she was seriously losing it and he didn't know what to do. "Ma'am we need you operational now! Private Wright has gone…I don't know crazy! You have to do something."

"I don't know what to do anymore." She sobbed and with realization she added. "I'm now feeling despair. It's conflicting with my neural network! It doesn't make sense to me either. I should not be feeling these emotions!"

John looked at Private Lopez and Private Jones pointing their guns at Private Wright and yelling at him to stop. The Sergeant was still on the ground trying to catch his breath. John then had a new strategy.

"Lieutenant April….Why are we here?"

"What?" she looked at him with her hands on her head.

"Why are we here?" he asked this time with force.

"To destroy the xenomorphs." She managed to say.

"It is. It is the first priority! This…." He turned his head to the situation. "isn't helping." He said. John wanted to demonstrate at some point in this mission that he was not weak to April. He felt like helping her would actually save the team. April saw the distinction as she looked in Private Robert's eyes. She nodded and understood. April realized that John Robert was beginning to feel confident and brave, the first stage of a true leader. As she realize this, she looked at the situation and saw that Private Wright was now struggling with Private Lopez and Private Jones who have lost their weapons and were now being in the process of being neutralized as well.

Thinking that April won't respond, John approached the fighting and tried to point his weapon at Wright. Wright looked at him and prepared to challenge Robert. Robert saw this and tried to remember every self-defense he ever learned. He prepared for attack.

Suddenly a savior came in the form of a female android. April grabbed Wright's hands just in time to save John. There was now fire in her eyes. Both of them struggled to capitalize. John thought that Wright and April's strength matched.

After a few seconds of staring at her enemy with sheer hatred, April threw Wright to the wall with all her might. The wall left a dent from the impact of Wright's body being thrown. Wright's body lying on the ground looked lifeless. Everybody got up and looked at him. "Damn… this guy was crazy!" said Private Lopez and Jones nodded his approval. The team pointed their weapons at Wright's body. Wright looked still. He was out cold. April was panting but she looked as if she was ready for more. She had her hands in fists. After a long moment, the Sarge nodded. "His ass is kicked. Period." Lopez and Jones nodded as well.

"That was really unusual. Why did he act this way?" asked the unnamed Man referring to Wright's actions.

Jones responded. "He could be another android sent by 'you know'."

"The Company." The Sarge said with disgust and shook his head.

"No...He's human." April said frowning. Everyone looked at her as if to say 'how do you know?'

"I would know if he was android." She shook her head looking confused as well.

John then thought about another possibility he came up moments ago that everyone seemed to forget. "What if he has an alien inside of him?"

"That wouldn't explain his new behavior at all." Lieutenant April said. "No alien embryo would give a human a new personality."

"Yeah man, what put this BS in your head?" Lopez asked.

"Well we're not dealing with ordinary xeno-morphs are we _Ma'am_?" John turned to April.

Lieutenant April did not know where he was getting at but she allowed John to continue. "It may be possible that these super-xenos, while they're in embryo stage that is,…." he began while looking directly at the other ones who looked as if he was still losing it too. "the embryo would grow by feeding off adrenaline in humans." he said realizing.

"Wait hold on what does adrenaline have to do with anything?" the unnamed Man asked.

"Without adrenaline, there can be loss of inhibition. The only way of getting adrenaline back is by doing…." John didn't exactly know what to add next.

"Crazy shit like this mother—"as Private Jones said finally understanding and looked back toward Wright's body. "What the?" Everyone looked behind them. Wright's body was gone. They then picked up their weapons and pointed them around immediately in case he came jumping at them. They were now in panic mode. "Anyone know where he could have gone?"

"This cavern is like a labyrinth to me." Jones responded. "Let's just leave him and get out of here."

"Wright was the only one who knew the way." the unnamed Man said irritated.

"Assuming Private Robert is correct, that alien inside Wright could come out of him now." said April.

"Wait doesn't that take hours? I read the-" the Sarge started but he was cut off by April.

"Sergeant the alien may be a mutated aberration!" she hissed.

John groaned and realized something else. "We got another problem. If he does have an alien embryo, how did he get it in the first place?" He then realized the potential horror. "There could be eggs here." John sighed in frustration.

"Oh damn." said the unnamed Man. The privates Lopez and Jones both hung their heads and shut their eyes apparently scared now.

The Sergeant began to speak "Ma'am I know that I shouldn't remind you but apparently everyone here can't be out of the loop, we have to stick to the protocol if worst came to worst."

Lieutenant April knew what he meant and nodded "Yes I do Sergeant." and she also hung her head down. She looked reluctant for a moment.

"Hey what's going on here?" said the Unnamed Man in a low tone.

"If we are not out of this cave in an hour...we blow it." the sergeant declared.

"What?" John couldn't believe what he just heard. The privates Lopez and Jones both looked hysterical. "You can't do this!" Jones cried out loud.

"There's an alien here and a nest!" the sergeant yelled. He was tired of trying to make himself clear.

"This whole planet is full of them!" Lopez said yelling in an equal tone.

"One less alien colony." The sergeant shrugged.

Immediately April dug into her backpack. She took out a device shaped like a cylindrical container and prepared to arm it. John began to get scared now.

The unnamed Man couldn't remain silent about this. "Why wasn't I informed about this?" he asked April and the Sergeant. He was angry.

Stopping and looking at the unnamed Man she responded. "Things can be unpredictable when a mission is top secret. The truth is _we _were given information about the protocol." April said. "Only to me and the Sergeant." She finished.

"Who gave the order?!"

"I can't give you that information-" she was about to say his name but was cut off.

"Wait a minute you don't trust me?" he was surprised. 'After all we've been through?' He thought.

"The mission is top secret hence certain people of…lower rank, are not to be informed."

"But I'm a colonel!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry." April simply said.

"Doesn't matter now!" the sergeant said. He was getting tired of arguing. "If we don't find this alien and the nest in less than an hour, we blow this place to kingdom come!"

"With us in it?" John asked shocked.

"We don't even know where the exit is anyway. Besides it's for the greater good." April answered quietly. She sounded as if she regretted it. Everyone thought about this and reluctantly accepted it. Everybody except John, he always had a fear of death.

"I guess chances are…this was going to happen. One way or the other." The unnamed Man admitted and looked at John who was trembling. He also caught a glimpse of Lopez and Jones with tears in their eyes.

The sergeant did not like the look of fear in their eyes and had to speak up "Hey hey come on now!" The team looked at him now. "We just have to find that damn alien and nest and destroy them. With a little luck, we can find the way out. Remember what I said before: the fight begins when you wake up. Right now you look asleep! Men, open your eyes and realize we could die or…not." He stated. The unnamed Man, John, Lopez and Jones nodded and replied simultaneously. "Yes sir."

April pressed the last button on the bomb. It was set to go. "59:58, 59:57…" she left it under a rock in the corner.

April grabbed two pistols already cocked and ready. "All right everyone on alert and keep a close eye. We're moving on. Let's look for a way out." Everyone went on quickly with their guns pointing ahead. Lopez was already on tracking duties and looking at his scanner.

John however prayed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Desperate times…

The group walked in a brisk pace down endless cave corridors where more of the alien slime lined up on the walls. It looked like a dark column of spines going up and down every time someone passed. It seemed to go on forever. Lopez and Jones had their guns pointing at whatever was out of the ordinary. Their hands were shaking fast. So far it had been ten full minutes since April armed the bomb and still everyone looked like a nervous wreck. April was in the lead with her pistols in front of her. Everyone in the group had their lights on from their shoulders and as well as coming from the top of their rifles as well. Little lights that were strapped on top to their bulletproof vests, they did unfortunately not ease their fear.

They reached a corner and went to their obvious right. John kept up the pace and thought what April just said just a few minutes after she set the bomb. She can diffuse the bomb in her artificial brain. She downloaded the hard drive from the bomb into herself. The way she implied it was that she could turn it off in her mind. 'These new androids really are weird.' He thought. Whatever John thought did not make him feel easier about the situation. He tried to calm himself down whichever way possible to no avail, he was still uneasy. 'What if we didn't find the nest?'

That was another problem at hand, the team needed to find the _Alien _nest and destroy them all. Who in their right mind would have the courage to find unstable, unfriendly eggs that would hatch out little spidery-creatures that could jump to your mouth and plant an alien in you? John asked himself all of this in his head and began feeling the pressure. John felt naïve if he believed pressure can make him work better in the situation. As John walked down a now narrow path with the rest of the group, he began thinking. Obviously Wright is still in the cave somewhere toying with us. The alien might still be inside him. This new alien had recently given Wright amazing strength and speed by feeding off his adrenaline, maybe Wright is compelled to keep using them. All these thoughts swarmed in John's mind. Thinking seemed to be the only thing that kept him from being scared.

As he continued to walk, John heard a hint of glass breaking beneath his left foot, frowning, he picked up a tiny broken vial. Stopping to read what it said on the label, it read "Diacetylmorphine." John went about different kinds of hallucinogens in his head and remembered that diacetylmorphine was in the category of opiates. However, this particular drug has been illegal for over 150 years! 'Why would it be here?" he wondered. It must have been Wright's. John absentmindedly went on catch up with the rest of the group. As he did, everyone was in their usual silent mode.

Nobody spoke for a long time, everybody only wanted to look for a way out. Talking would only distract them from their current objective. Talking was only used when necessary. If someone says they found a way out, they would practically be promoted. John would give anything to hear someone talk. The silence was deafening. John couldn't talk because so far his ideas and questions have been faced with harsh criticism and he didn't know if he could take anymore.

Now and again, the only talking was done by April asking either Private Lopez or Jones if there's anyone coming. One of them had the portable tracker and right now there were no signals. "No nothing." Lopez said. John heard him breathe with satisfaction. Apparently Lopez was relieved. The group carried on. Every five minutes April would ask if there is someone or something coming for them. The occasional drip of slime did not help.

As far as John knew, everyone was content at the awkward silence. But John felt he couldn't take much more and had to ask the Lieutenant something that had been bothering him. It was the matter of Private Wright. He went over the effects of diacetylmorphine. It was also known as heroin. The drug was addictive and used as a painkiller 150 years ago. John practically stopped when he realized something else. Heroin also causes loss of inhibition! Something else wasn't making sense either. 'Surely the eggs wouldn't have infected Wright with inhibition loss because these eggs are just… _ordinary xenomorph eggs!_' John thought. "Lieutenant April?" he managed to ask loudly despite his trembling voice.

He could tell April rolled her synthetic eyes when she responded to John. "Yes Private?"

"I don't think we're dealing with a super-xeno at all." John declared.

"What?" she couldn't believe what she heard.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps was heard. They sounded quick. Everybody aimed their weapons in the ceiling and turned to the corner behind them. For a long time, nothing came at them. It was all darkness and silence. April looked at John in confusion. "I think its Wright but I don't think it's out of him yet." John whispered.

"Say what?" asked the Sergeant. Apparently the idea sounded preposterous.

Just then from out of the darkness, someone came from behind the sergeant and hit him in the back of the head with a rock. The sergeant fell down. Everyone turned and saw Wright who had took the Sergeant's rifle from the ground. The unnamed Man charged at him but only met with the butt of the rifle. He too fell down. It was April's turn and this time she met with a huge explosion to her body from the grenade launcher. John, Lopez and Jones both saw in horror, their brave, strong Lieutenant in pieces. Milky white liquid surrounded the large chunks that were left of her body: her detached arms and head. Wires twitched from the ends of the arms and sent sparks.

They took all of this in a second, Jones shot him in the shoulder and Lopez hit him in the gut. Both men tackled him to the ground. Their weapons were cocked and about to fire on him. "Wait!"

John ran to the scene. He knelt down where Wright was in pain now. "What the hell is up with you?" he asked on impulse. "You're high aren't you?"

"I'm sorry I'm not thinking straight." He managed to say. "I took heroin before I went in to the nest." Wright said sadly. "I thought I wouldn't handle it. I take it whenever I get nervous."

"That still doesn't explain why you went berserk on us and destroyed April!" John shouted at the last part. He was getting surprised every time he showed anger.

"Company orders…" he said after a long while.

"Weyland-Yutani. I knew it. It still exists doesn't it?" John growled.

"Secretly." He said smugly now. "You have no idea what the company's plans are now. It's big. This has been going on for years ever since before we were even born!" he chuckled manically.

Confused, he grabbed onto Wright's collar and put him close to his face. "Where's the way out?" John asked angrily.

"You want to know too huh? Well someone here _is _getting out." He struggled and suddenly went into convulsions. "Aahh!" he groaned as he began having spasms. John let go of him and stood up in shock. Wright uttered his final words. "It's the only way out. " Blood spat out of his mouth. His chest went up and down as if some mysterious force from behind him was pushing him hard. Jones, Lopez, and John looked in horror as the chestburster punched its way out of Wright's body. "Shoot it!"

The chestburster growled and went off quickly. Bullets tried to follow but didn't hit the target. "Shit!"

All the men sighed in frustration. There's an alien around in the cavern and the bomb is just 45 minutes from exploding. To add insult to injury, the only one who was capable of further maintaining the group's lives was destroyed. April the android was now chunks of plastic and metal in white liquid.

The sergeant and the unnamed Man got up simultaneously with a groan. The unnamed Man looked in confusion as he saw Wright's body on the floor. The sergeant was equally perplexed. They looked at Wright's chest which had a large hole in it.

"Oh no!" the unnamed Man went to debris. "God no!" he slammed his fist into the wall which surprisingly left an imprint. He put his hands on his head and shut his eyes. Upset was not even the right word for them "Ah shit!" the sergeant said in despair.

Jones, Lopez and John nodded with confirmation. The sergeant put his arm on the cave wall and put his forehead there crying.

"What happened?" the unnamed Man managed to say. He had tears in his eyes.

John told him about Wright shooting her with the grenade launcher and how the chestburster was born. John told them him that Wright did not have a super- xeno in him and that his behavior was the influence of heroin. It took them a while to take all of this in. April had been friends with the sergeant and the unnamed man for a long time. John prepared to get yelled at from both of them for not killing the alien. However, the death of their fellow android and leader was distracted them.

"Sir we have to get out of here." John reminded them. John sighed with what he was about to say next. "I can fix her."

Private Jones looked at him surprised. "You can do that?"

"Yes I am aware of the anatomy of an android. I learned from my engineering class." John explained.

"All right he's got my vote. Put her in this bag." said the sergeant. John and the others grabbed April's parts as well as her head and placed them into a large brown bag. "We can repair her later." He said. Suddenly a loud roar was heard. It was the alien. "It's starting to grow." John said understanding. A second roar occurred from the darkness behind them. "It sounds like its close." Lopez said frightened.

"We don't have much time!" John wailed.

"Let's move!" yelled the unnamed Man.

The group ran off in a random corridor. "How much time?!" yelled the sergeant.

"37 minutes!" the unnamed man answered. The group then went into another cavern. This time it was long and oval shaped. The roar continued and they stared from inside the room. Lopez then started to shutter and motioned for everyone to look behind them. Everyone gasped in horror as they saw hundreds of eggs. Every egg started opening slowly simultaneously from the top and the group saw little spidery legs trying to come out. Slowly the sergeant took out a large flat device, armed it until it glowed red and threw it at the nest. Everyone understood of what damage the bomb would cause and everyone ran off in where they came from. They ran for about ten seconds when they heard a large boom.

The explosion rocked the cave and destroyed the entire room instantly. Chunks of rock fell from the ceiling. Everyone went to the wall to avoid being hit. The explosion spread to half the mountain it seemed to John. But he didn't have time to imagine any further for he fell down on the cave floor unconscious.

_Do you guys think that the 'Alien Warrior' is a good concept? This was based on an earlier "ALIEN 3" script. Basically what I'm trying to get at is that weyland-yutani is using people to do their evil things for them, undercover that is. Weyland Yutani tells desperate nobodies that what they will be doing will be considered an honor and will change the world. They are to ensure the survival of the super-xenos. So I hope it's not confusing for some. _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Desperate Measures

For about three seconds, John was knocked out cold until he finally opened his eyes and sat up. He rubbed his eyes. His face was full of dust and dirt. He put a hand on his helmet. It felt cracked like it was broken. John looked around and saw that he was alone. His team was nowhere in sight. "Sir?" "Sarge?" he cried out. As he narrowed his eyes to look clearly at what was in front of him, instant despair fell upon him. There was a wall of rocks blocking his path. Apparently the explosion caused it. Concluding that his team might be on the other side, John began to move some rocks starting with the small ones. He attempted to move a boulder but couldn't due to its weight. He groaned and tried again to lift it but gave up. Panting, he tapped his helmet with his hand and turned on his communicator to reach any member of his team.

"Sarge?! Sir?!" he cried. John heard static instead of any welcoming voice. He tried again. "Lopez?......JONES?!" he shouted. He gave up after several attempts. Nobody responded. It was dead silence.

Looking back, he saw nothing but darkness. Breathing heavily now, the only thing John thought of doing was taking out his M14 assault rifle and turning on the little light on top of it, he made his way into the darkness that seemed to swallow him whole. His backpack had April's mechanical body in pieces and had to be careful not to lose any of her. April might not be in the best shape as John repaired her _if _he did, but she could still be of some help later on. John had to find away around the wall. John panicked even more as he remembered that there was a bomb ticking and a monster still around. It was a dangerous combination. His hands trembled on the gun causing it to shake which was not helpful for aiming. He looked at his watch. There were 25 minutes left. April had told him that she hated fear which meant incompetence and weakness. John felt that even though she was incapacitated, he could still hear her harsh words that fear cannot tolerated.

John could not believe that remnants of Weyland-Yutani still existed and recruited members to do their dirty business for them. 'Sacrificing themselves' John shook his head as he thought about it. He got angry about it and immediately described Weyland-Yutani was crazy and sadistic. He came back to reality when he saw the narrow path getting nowhere. Impatient now, John felt he was walking forever and immediately quickened his steps. Silence seemed t o follow him and he didn't like it. A couple of drips were then heard. John was immediately startled and shot off some rounds on instinct. Apparently he didn't like sudden noises either. John had no choice. He was getting scared now. His heart rate was going through the roof. He tried his communicator again only to find to his dismay that there were no voices earlier coming from it because his helmet had a large crack in it. Sobbing, he threw his helmet away in frustration. He needed to calm down. Crying was only going to make matters worse. He sighed and started to hyperventilate.

John closed his eyes and started to calm himself but it didn't seem to work. He starts to breathe in and out slowly. He tried to remember in his training from back then. _First rule: strive to survive_. He tried hard to think what he should do now. He was at a potential dead end. He had no food and no communication to his team or to the outside. 'What was left?' he asked himself miserably and noticed that he said it out loud instead. His eyes widened with joy as he just realized something vital. "Wait a minute? Left? Left!" John finally knew which direction he was taking…it was east. He remembered when they even got to the cavern that they were heading south. He analyzed every step and turn in the cavern and remembered every curve and pathway taken. He concluded he had been walking eastward.

With newfound courage, John walked back towards the opposite direction. Like following a trail of bread crumbs in his mind, John felt he could find the exit to the cave. He knew there was an alien among him possibly stalking him and waiting for the right moment to strike. But he did have a plan for it and it was not the bomb that was about to explode in about twenty minutes. John knew what he was going to do to exterminate his fear as well as the monster that was the epitome of it...he was going to have to set a trap for it.

_I'm back! I know it's short but i promise there's more coming. So stick around! (I apologize for the 'Predator' quote)_


	14. Chapter 14

Close Encounter Of The Horrifying Kind

19:57:07

John Robert sat still on a boulder, trying hard not to shiver. The boulder was rough, hard but surprisingly it was considered to be a comfort to actually sit down. There was no wind, no change in the air temperature in the cave and yet he felt cold. It was not even freezing at all. He wondered why he would feel cold at the moment. Perhaps it was the darkness, it is indeed the real fear, John thought. For six minutes, he was sitting a cave waiting for a monster that was practically stalking and plotting to kill him. Darkness could have given birth to the monster that was toying with him, following him, planning his move. John tried to adjust thinking all this. He knew it only made it worse but he couldn't concentrate on nothing else. Thinking positively was the only way to stay ahead, to stay on the objective. He looked at his watch and shivered more. Time was running out. The trap was set and the alien had to come out. John waited and waited. He looked ahead to meet only black, opaque, emptiness. Nothing. If someone else was with him, he would have told John to get the hell out if he knew the damn exit. But John wanted, no needed to get rid of the alien first. Speaking of which, he was worried about the others as well.

They had gotten separated due to an explosion which resulted in the cavern collapsing creating a wall between John and supposedly the others. However, John was pessimistic, they could be dead or they could be what his android Lieutenant described as being 'cocooned', a process in which the xenomorph takes a captive and places him in hardened slime on the walls. The captive would eventually get a facehugger implanted onto his face. They had to be dead which made John more miserable. He was starting to respect the Sarge and the Man whose name he had yet to know.

John knew the direction he was in, he knew that for certain but first thing he had to do was get rid of the alien. John had an obligation to get rid of it or else he would never be able to face what came next. He wanted to hear a growling, a stone falling or even wind touching the sides of the rock wall. John was hoping for anything to move. He couldn't seem to take it anymore. He was waiting for something to make him jump. "_The jack-in-the-box complex. Where is it?"_ He could not bear the silence anymore and add that to the clock ticking. The bomb was another horror unimaginable. John could not believe it. There was a great possibility that he was going to be killed. John could not even comprehend how something like this have happened. The events went and gone too fast. He wanted to go over what had happened that landed him in the position he was in right now. He woke up from cryosleep on the _Fire and Ice _and as usual he became constantly nervous due to his unique "intuition." Basically John was aware something bad was going to happen_. _Why? because of 'Invasion 16.'

John's predictions came true when the drop ship he was in suddenly lost control. It was so unexpected and really unnecessary to begin with. The dropship crash landed on the very planet he was in, a planet that was full of horrible, violent creatures. Everyone barely survived and went on to find another group of marines which were miles away. Again the planet was full of hostile and highly advanced xenomorphs. A member of their group has or in this case _had_ been working for the supposedly now operating Weyland Yutani and has had an alien burst from his body but not before Wright also managed to destroy the highly superior advanced android Lieutenant April. John had told his troops that he could repair her. They ran randomly as soon as they heard the xenomorph roar. They ended up in a room with alien eggs which began to hatch immediately. Someone threw a small explosive powerful enough to blow up the entire room. The blast alone almost caused the entire ceiling to cave in. Rocks fell from out of nowhere and a wall separated John from the rest of the group. That was the _story _so far, he thought.

Even with April destroyed and her mangled remains in John's napsack, he felt utterly alone. It wasn't until April's words sounded in John's mind. "_Fear is just a word, it is merely nerves and adrenaline that keep a human back. Don't let them and you will win!" _Turning away from his bag carrying the remains of his Lieutenant, John had to keep a permanent calm, freaking out would not help and it would certainly get him killed as well. Scary as it already was, John thinking about April made him feel less lonely already. Thinking helped and so far after setting the trap he felt he had no real progress. If the monster was not going to come out, then bait would be needed. John knew it would have to come to this seeing as he had absolutely no chance of getting out alive.

John knew that once he took the job of a colonial marine that death would come at every corner. Someone had told him that he was foolish to try to evade it and that it was impossible to cheat death. He had hidden from it as best he could but knew it would find him. Sighing and looking at the dark path ahead of him, John thought long and hard about what he was going to do. Obviously, John had no other alternative and it was certainly better than to sit on a boulder and die slowly alone. He looked at the darkness and began to walk slowly in it until it almost swallowed him whole. "_Yes, I'm _going _to attempt to cheat death!" _he told himself. He didn't know where the bravery was coming from but he knew his imagination was going to the lame and vague front and so John just concentrated on moving. If he stopped, he would panic and a nervous breakdown would recommence.

Shining a light did not seem enough and the tunnel path he was walking just reeked with darkness. Silence was also a big factor and it did not help either to ease John's tension. He had a half a mind to whistle or even hum but knew it was not the time to be ridiculous. It was literally pitch black. John's gun was shaking due to his arms doing the same thing and he wished they would stop. Every step John took was a slow one and tried not to breathe in and out too fast but it proved almost impossible. Beads of sweat dropped down his face including into his eyes which made seeing almost impossible and wiped his eyes with his hands constantly. He looked around the walls on both sides looking for something that looked like it was moving. Anything that can indicate there was an eight foot monster lurking around. He kept walking and was almost close to screaming or shouting obscenities to the beast so that it can come out. "_I mean come on! There's a time bomb!" _He thought.

John also thought he was walking for a long time now and thought about checking to see how much time he had left. "Are you on my side or not?" he asked before looking at his watch. He looked at it and saw to his own true horror that he had about eighteen minutes left. He felt like throwing up now but he simply moaned. He was about to lose it. Another part of him yelled out _"Just get out!" _It did seem logical. As he began to keep moving, suddenly John heard something fall to the floor behind him and on instinct or reflex, he quickly turned around and fired his rifle shooting the walls on both sides. He shined the light from the top portion of his weapon side to the side but found nothing. He came to the conclusion that a rock must have fallen. John turned back around only to find a tall figure land in front of him. Its face was close to John's. Standing with two feet like a man with a black, biomechanical structure and huge, sharp tail that moved slowly to the side, as well as the elongated head like a stretched oval, it didn't take long for John to finally realize that he was face to face with the Alien.

John could not move. He seemed frozen as if the very creature's presence also issued a power to disable human movement and rational thinking. He could not stop staring at it, even with no eyes it was still shocking to see. He felt paralyzed and rooted to the spot. He was about to die. Hissing, the monster opened its mouth and a large tube with teeth at the end slowly came out. The extra teeth dripped saliva and began in a biting pattern immediately. John felt like passing out but he didn't know if he had the chance to. He had to run but his legs could not respond. His body seemed to have failed him. _Even if I did run, how far would I get?!_ John did the only thing he could do, he closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come. He wanted it to be over quickly.

John was never prepared for death but then again who is? Just then something warm came to his right hand, the right hand that held his rifle. That warm feeling was a welcome whereas his entire body felt cold except his right hand for some inexplicable reason. John, while staring at the creature still, raised his gun near the creature's abdomen. It was as if someone guided his arm for him. He was immobile but someone or something inside him was helping him. John looked at death in the eye. All he had to do now was pull the trigger.

As the monster cocked his head and prepared to deliver the killing blow, John did the only thing that was available to him. He shot it immediately. The rapid fire literally disintegrated the creature's left arm off and it screamed instantly. Instantly, John felt like he was back. Confidence flooded his whole system and began to breathe for what seemed to him the first time. He prepared to shoot it while he still had a chance. His gun however jammed and John realized he was out of ammunition. John had no time to reload for he saw that the creature looked at him menacingly and it began to make another attack. Quickly, he ran as soon as he remembered the trap he had build specifically for the creature.

John could feel the creature chasing after him and he did not look back. He crippled the creature but knew it would not stop. He needed to reach the area in which the boulders in the ceiling were being held. Running faster, he finally got to the area and with his knife started to cut the base of the rope that was underneath the very boulder he was sitting on holding the rocks above. The rocks above were held in a net fashion. John saw the monster coming like a cheetah at full speed. The rope still wouldn't cut and John kept at it faster. The alien stopped as soon as it saw John. It began to extend its killing tongue toward him. John closed his eyes. "_I did the best I could." _He thought. Unbeknownst to him, the rope was held by a single thread and then....it snapped.

The alien sucked back in its extra teeth and looked above as a net holding rocks crashed upon it. John fortunately, got out of the way in time to avoid the hit. He looked as the creature was now buried in small boulders. There was a blanket of dust around the whole thing. John needed to confirm the kill and cautiously and slowly approached the area. John finally got to where to the rocks and heard no struggle of the creature attempting to get out. After a few minutes looking at the area, John looked content and pleased with himself. Immediately as John turned his back, the creature's head came out and grabbed him by his shoulder. John screamed.

He closed his eyes of course and hoped the creature would make it quick. Suddenly a burst of fire was heard. John on instinct, got out of the way so that the acid wouldn't spill on it. He was successful and saw the alien's head blown off but who was his savior?

John turned and saw him, the unnamed man with a few extra scars on his face due to the explosion a half hour ago. "Nice one Private." he simply said.

"Me trapping the creature Sir?" John managed to ask.

"No." came a new voice and John looked to see the sergeant alive. "You screaming."

"Yeah you being the bait." said another voice. John saw that it was Lopez. Jones also appeared with him wearing a smug smile. As soon as John heard Lopez' response that he felt a hint of irony but prepared to tell the story some other time.

"What happened? How did you guys-" John started but he was cut off by the Sarge.

"Can the chit chat for some other time Private. We found you now let's get out." he said.

"Um...Sarge isn't that a bit of a problem?" Jones said with a hint of sarcasm.

The Sarge turned to Jones menacingly. Apparently he was getting irritated by Jones' wit. "I've told you two or three times-"

"I know the way out!" cried John.

"Where?!" the unnamed man asked excited.

"Come on!" Immediately they ran following John. John was explaining to them where they were going. "All this time it was left!" He concluded to them. John did feel excited about reaching the other side of the mountain at last. Leading them corridor to corridor was exhausting to say the least, but sooner or later John saw light ahead. Soon they were out of the cavern and into the daylight. John stopped to breathe fresh air finally. But then he saw the troops running ahead down toward the bottom of the canyon. "Hey wait where you going?" he walked faster to them.

"Dude it's a BAFE!" cried Lopez.

"What?!" John cried out to them. He did not understand what BAFE was.

"Big-ass fucking explosion!" said Jones.

John immediately ran faster now. Obviously the bomb would have to be like an atomic bomb. "We only got seven minutes!" The sarge said as he ran. "It has the force of a small hydrogen bomb that's all you need to know!"

'Damn' John thought. As if matters weren't already worse. "That's not going to be enough!" He said. They ran for what seemed like several acres.

"No shit!" the sarge cried. John then heard a tremendous boom behind him. The bomb was activated. Blankets of dust rose into the air and the ground started to quake. John and the others ran with all their might now. Everyone ran faster and faster until eventually they came to a small clearing and saw a lake ahead. The team knew as well as John knew that they could hide from the blast in the water. They jumped in and prayed it was deep enough. As soon as they jumped, the wave of the blast barely touched them but they finally went in the water. John holding his breath, looked up and saw a stream of light making ripples in the water above. The water moved and so did the team. They lost control.

_Again sorry it's been long. Apparently work and school are obstacles to overcome. I'm on vacation now so hopefully I will be able to add new chapters now. _


	15. Chapter 15

When All Is Said and Done

John felt like he was being tossed and turned. Being inside a washing machine would be a perfect example for what was happening to the troops. It was as if the water was attacking them. John could feel water being shoved into his nose. Eventually they were able to float naturally under the water as the waves began to subside. The explosion seemed to have spread toward the area of the lake. John could only imagine the trees being disintegrated. Ash and dust would have to be what was left of the area they were in. Again, John thought of the many possibilities of every situation he was in. He always liked to think what the outcome would be whether he was in or not. Even now struggling to get a glimpse of what was happening above, John wanted to know what was happening. John was still holding his breath when he saw a giant stream of light that he assumed was the explosion. Everyone was looking at it as well.

The team did not dare attempt to get out of the lake until they were absolutely sure that the explosion had passed. They did not want to be caught in the blast. They waited for what seemed like two minutes. Afterwards, the light disappeared and the lake seemed to have stopped moving. Desperate for air, John swam up as did everyone else. John stuck his head and took in gulps of air immediately. The others: The Sarge, the unnamed Man, Lopez, and Jones got out as well. John looked at the damage all around. It was disastrous. The whole area was full with dust but John could make out trees shredded on the ground and the dust was flowing everywhere. John saw the very mountain they escaped ahead and he couldn't help but gasp out loud. It was now a big crater. He was more surprised that they made it this far from the position the team was currently in.

John and the others reached the shore and immediately collapsed from the exhaustion. The team was extremely tired after everything they went through. Lopez kept fidgeting along with Jones whom were both trying to patch up their cuts and bruises. The unnamed Man and the Sarge whom both seemed like veterans of war did no such thing except to think and contemplate. Everyone began eating from whatever supplies were salvaged and yet even though they all survived, John knew as well as everyone else that they were now alone. They may have destroyed a mountain to prevent the alien species from multiplying and spreading but now several kilometers remained to find the nearest colonial marine team. John took off his backpack when he remembered Lieutenant April. They could sure use her help now. He needed time and space to repair her. Seeing as no one paid no mind to John, he went to what was left of the woods they were in and picked an area to reconstruct the android.

Spending the last two years taking a course in engineering paid off as John thought looking at April's torso and limbs spread out in front of him. John remembered seeing in history books about the 'lego blocks' which were not sold anymore but yet he thought rebuilding April was exactly like constructing something with Lego. He was also fortunate to bring his tools with him. He didn't know if he would need them or not for this very mission but he was very glad that he did given the circumstances. He took some pliers and a small laser and went to work.

Eventually someone remembered John, wondered what became of him and went to find him. It was the unnamed Man who found him attempting to repair the android. He saw that John had placed April's head back onto her body. Her whole body was opened and inside he saw a layer of wires, metal tissue, and white liquid being pumped by a tube John was holding. It was as if John was doing live surgery on a robot. The unnamed Man saw that John wore an expression of fatigue. Apparently he seemed to have trouble trying to get her online.

"What's going on Private?"

A scared John looked up to see him. He was putting April's eye back into her socket and with a mini-laser attempted to seal off the artificial veins. Several of them were scattered like cables all around.

"She's lost a lot of fluid. I'm trying to boost her artificial white blood cell count so that she can regenerate." John explained. "Hopefully I saved the remaining fluid she had left and I.." he took out a scanner. "am…going to try to make her system develop more of it."

"How do you know she can do that?" The unnamed Man said already in awe by the mechanics being shown to him. John did detect a hint of amazement from him.

"An android's body is almost the same as a human's. Although it is a carbon copy of the original, typical human being, you got wires as veins, a battery operated heart that can last for twenty years, and the fluid is… another thing all together." John wanted to avoid using robot technology to the Man so that he wouldn't confuse him any further. He did however what the white, milky blood consisted of but he never knew.

"It's going to take seven hours to repair her." John said shaking his head.

"You serious?"

"Yes. Believe me I don't like it either and it does make me wish I could work faster." John said with frustration.

"I am surprised you are eager to get her up and running again after the way she treated you." The unnamed Man said.

John wasn't sure what to say. For this conversation, he decided to split the difference. "Just need her. She's strong. She can help us survive." John muttered while looking away from the Man and continued to work on April.

The unnamed Man could tell he was not being honest. He knew immediately what was up. "Private do you remember that night I went to see you to talk to you about the mission?"

"Yes. I try not to think about it sir. But believe me that's not why I'm repairing her." John said quickly. He immediately began to reminisce about meeting the unnamed Man. He was back in the room and allowed the Man with No Name to come in. They quickly talked about what was coming up.

"I'm not talking about the aliens themselves Private." the Unnamed Man had said.

"I do not understand sir, we did go everything Lieutenant April told us."

"Private do you not know what 'top secret' is?" the unnamed man asked with frustration.

"Yes sir I do. Sorry sir."

"I picked you because you have skills that can help us survive. That being said, what this mission will provide will be beyond anything you can ever imagine. These events will probably traumatize you but I will do my best to help you out."

That did not help boost John's confidence at all but he listened nonetheless.

"Lieutenant April may be a top-of-the-line android but even she has her weaknesses. She can be destroyed. She is the only one that can get us home once we complete our mission. Like I said you are an extremely intelligent young man which is why I'm going to ask you…" The man with no name started.

"Private?" Immediately John was back to the present and looked at the unnamed Man looking down at him while repairing April.

"Yes sir?" he asked quickly. "I do remember sir." John nodded.

"Yo!" a rough voice called out. It was the Sarge who appeared before them. "I say we keep moving. There are still aliens all around this place. We can fix her once we find the next team." he said to them. The unnamed Man nodded and looked back at John before following the sergeant.

John picked up April's still-detached limbs and placed them in his bag. He got up and followed the rest of the team. They began to hike up some small hills. Thankfully none of them had to go through any mountains. This was what John had thought and was grateful for it. John looked around his surroundings and saw that the clouds gave a gray, blackish look to the planet. It emitted a sense of depression and foreboding. John sighed looking at them and instead began to stare around and saw that the planet was a barren wasteland. Giant walls of dried rock were all around them. They were walking now in a narrow canyon-like corridor. John looked at Lopez and Jones both wearing stern and serious expressions on their faces. He was surprised that they kept quiet now and didn't offer any what he always referred as 'dry humor.' Apparently the events had somehow changed them. John however, felt like he didn't change himself.

Everyone held onto their rifles tighter than ever before. Their hands constantly shook and as tightly as they held their weapons, it hurt their hands but they paid it no mind. They did not underestimate the planet at all and prepared for anything out of the ordinary. John knew that they had taken down one single alien but what happens when they finally come face-to-face with these new kinds of endomorphs? He did not ask this question to any of the others. He did not want to agitate them with annoying questions that they themselves probably had the answers to anyway.

John remembered earlier on when they first arrived on the planet that over 96 kilometers lay the next team. That was over sixty miles and so far John thought they only covered about twenty miles. This was confirmed when the unnamed Man wondered where they were as well. He asked Private Lopez.

"About 70 kilometers left sir." He answered him.

Everyone else grumbled as soon as they heard this. They needed to rest soon. But as they got to a new area which consisted nothing but gray sand and with almost no sun shining, John knew that everyone else was in a depressed mood. They continued to march on slowly carrying the weight of extra precaution.

"Man this sky sucks." Jones muttered.

"The master of understatement at his best." Lopez said sarcastically.

"I don't see you coming with any new material." Jones chuckled.

"I just wanted to be unimportant for a while. It's nice to be back though." They both laughed at this.

"Not that I enjoy you guys's unique sense of humor but now is not the time fellas." The Sarge interrupted with his usual intimidating glance. Lopez and Jones reluctantly began to be silent. Everyone kept walking trying not to pay attention by the planet's way of making them feel angry and depressed.

Just when the people began to feel more frustrated than they already were. They all stood on top of a small hill when they saw an incredible sight ahead. There was a huge crater the size of the Grand Canyon with several small buildings below. John made it out to be a small town with a few cabins and installations surrounding it. It was a few miles ahead.

"What do you think?" The Sarge asked the Man with No Name.

"Scientists probably established this here before the creatures got out of control." He answered.

"Looks like shit now." The Sarge said grimacing the sight of it. John made out a couple of burned marks on several places in each of the warehouses. Debris was scattered around and pieces of fighter planes were all around. Apparently the creatures had attacked the installation and obviously killed all the scientists and everyone else.

"We better search for survivors." The Man with No Name suggested.

"Anything beats walking around in the middle of nowhere." The Sarge nodded and began to marched down toward the area. John made sure he didn't slide down towards the area and kept a firm foot on the ground. John was no fool and he immediately concluded that some xenomorphs were probably here as well. John shook his head and asked himself "_When will this end_?" No one else gave an objection to the order to go and investigate the area so John gave no response.

As they got down to the area, the place all around looked worse than how it appeared when they were on the hill. Everyone pointed around with their weapons just in case someone or something attempted to attack them. John walked past pieces of cinder block and saw that some of the buildings' sides had dents on them. The dents were blast points with burnt marks by the side. That was considered suspicious and surprising considering scientists had no weapons nor soldiers stationed here. John wanted to point this out to the others. However, someone beat him to thim.

"Did scientists suddenly take a turn to the shooting range recently?" Lopez pointed out the bullet holes to the Unnamed Man. The Sarge heard this and frowned so did the Man with No Name. They were confused.

"What the-?" The Sarge put a hand on the bullet riddled wall and felt the impression.

A roar from out of nowhere was then heard. Everybody stopped what they were looking at and pointed their weapons above and all around them. John looked from left to right but found nothing but the decayed buildings looking at them back. The roaring was heard again this time coming from their right. The team began aiming down an alley and prepared to shoot whatever may come out. Screeching was then heard to the left this time. The Sarge and Lopez looked to their left while John, the Man with No Name and Jones kept looking at the dark alleyway. "Think we should make a perimeter." The Unnamed Man suggested with a whisper.

"That's something." The Sarge agreed. But before any action was taken, something fast and heavy landed on the Sarge's back and pulled him up with him. "What the f-?" Everyone turned around but by then the Sarge was carried away by the unseen entity. "AHHHH!" The Sarge's cries continued on until they echoed when he was dragged onto one of the roofs behind the team.

"Shit!" Lopez cried and fired at the edge of the roof. The rest of the team also fired. They stopped shooting when nothing mobile got hit.

"Sarge?" The Unnamed Man cried out.

Suddenly rapid shooting appeared from far ahead. The team picked up on this and concluded that it was the sergeant firing at the creature. They ran to pick up the noise to its source. They heard the low firing and immediately began to follow it. The team needed to rescue the sergeant. They had already lost several casualties.

The team raced from building to building trying to pick up the continued noise. "Tell us where you are Sir!" John cried out as he moved. They then heard the Sarge screamed louder and thought they heard the sound of a tear straight ahead. A tear that sounded like flesh being ripped off.

"Oh hell no!" cried the Man with No Name. Quickly he assumed the worst as did everyone.

They finally got to the back of the building where they saw a horrible figure turn around toward them. It was larger than the xenomorph John had encountered and wore metallic ridges on its shoulders. Its body was black with a hint of green hue coming from it. It was one of the enhanced xeno-morphs and on the ground by its feet laid the mutilated body of the brave sergeant. He was dead.

"Oh crap!" Lopez said feebly.

"Fire!" the Unnamed Man cried out.

Immediately the team opened fire without any hesitation at the creature. Bullets penetrated its skin but it remained its ground and as it began to get agitated being hit, began to run toward one of them. It jumped and landed on Private Lopez. It began to pin him down with its sharp hands tightly holding his shoulders until its fingers bore straight into his flesh. "AHHH! Get it off! Get it off!"

John, Jones, and the Unnamed Man shot the creature's back while Lopez was shooting at it point blank in the face with his sidearm. It shrugged off the blasts and then looked towards John and the others. It snarled. While it was distracted, Lopez took out with his free hand a knife from his holster. He yelled as he cut the monster's left hand straight off. The monster hauled in pain. Drips of acid splattered instantly and Lopez was screaming as the acid came into contact with his arm. The creature shook its head in anger.

"Lopez move!" the unnamed Man cried out. Lopez did what he did as he took a glimpse of what the Man was trying to do. He had a rocket launcher aimed at the creature.

John saw how the missile was ejected from the launcher and sped towards the creature, came into contact, and exploded. Everyone panted from the excitement. They finally killed it.

"Man...the android wasn't kidding about trying to kill one." said Jones in disbelief.

The unnamed Man began to patch up Lopez's wounds with a first aid kit handy. John however looked stunned at what happened.

"Well when all is said and done..." grunted Lopez as he was being treated for his wounds.

Suddenly another roar was heard.


	16. Chapter 16

Over The Top

John heard another xeno-morph nearby and so did the others who stopped what they were doing and looked at where the roar came from. "Ah fuck, that's not good." muttered Jones who crouched beside Lopez. The fear began to set in once again. The Man with no Name kept looking at the sergeant's body and when he heard the roar, seemed reluctant to do anything but knew he had to regardless.

Lopez looked at his motion tracker attached to his gun. "Aw crap!" He saw as several points on the monitor were closing in on them. There was one dot that was heading towards the group rather rapidly. The Man with no Name went to Lopez's side and saw what was happening.

"That one's not far. It'll be here soon and more are going to come." The Man with No Name said. "We better get inside!" He looked at the others.

"Where though?" Jones asked. "This colony is practically an infestation!" He cried out in despair. Again, complaining seemed to be a constant in this group.

Ignoring Jones, John came up with a question. "What about the Sarge?" He asked trying to remain calm. John may not have known him very well but he could not help but always admire the sergeant for his bravery and strength. The fact that he just laid still on the ground with his body dissected and shredded was unacceptable to him. This was the second time he had seen a dead body, John was never used to it and thus fell into shock which he tried to no avail to ignore given the circumstances. He couldn't help it. He looked at both Lopez and Jones whom even though they were always threatened by the sergeant, incredibly they began to show remorse. John felt a tinge of sadness appearing on his own face.

The Man sighed and shook his head. He had no time to deal with this. He never wanted this to happen. Not to this man. So he quickly said. "I'll take him and bring him inside. I'm not leaving him out here where those things are going to be." He growled. The xeno-morph continue to roar. The team began to move.

Bringing a bloody, dead carcass along with them can have a hint of insanity branded to man's forehead for whoever thought it up but The Man did not seem to be the kind of person who should be called such an insult at the moment. Everyone kept quiet and began to move. John suggested to the others that they should hide in one of the small towers ahead and eventually they began to set themselves up there.

Once the team broke into one of the towers, they walked in a hallway and turned to their right where a large room came into view. They looked ecstatic when they first looked at the electronic equipment but as they got closer they found to their dismay, computers broken and busted. Wires literally came out of everywhere. Communication to the outside was out of the question. The room they were in was large with windows all around. John on instinct, began to close them. He did not want the monsters to see where they were. However, the shutters would not close. Everything did not work. He could not stifle a moan. Now he was scared again. He needed to pay attention to something else. John saw the Man gently laying the sergeant's body on the ground.

The team quickly sat on the ground by the window laying all their stuff aside. John took out his weapon for the sake of taking out his weapon. He needed to do something or else his nerves were going to take him over. That meant he had to look like he was working. The death of one of their beloved soldiers was unbelievable. John could not seem to grasp that. He looked over to where the Man with No Name was stationed. The Man seemed to be kneeling beside the body of the sergeant. His body was covered up by a long white cloth. Lopez and Jones stayed near John apparently wanting to give the Man his space.

"They were friends you know." whispered Jones.

"Wow…nothing gets past you." muttered Lopez shaking his head toward him.

John and the others looked on as the Man was muttering a quiet eulogy. They heard him talking but they could not make out what he was saying to him. Lopez and Jones looked away disappointed that they couldn't hear anything. John had his head down in sadness. Just when he was about to walk away quietly, he heard something that surprised him beyond belief.

"Stan Mitchell, you were one damn good sergeant." The Man had said and gently took his dog tags off his body. He got up at last.

John finally figured out at least one person's full name in the group. The sergeant's name was Stan Mitchell. It was because of this that he started to blame himself for his anxiety. If he was more confident, he would have asked every troop's name instead of somebody saying it first or if someone else mentions it. He started to think about whether or not to ask the Man with No Name who he is. John knew he was a mystery and for that, his curiosity of wanting to know was killing him. John in the meantime, started to take out the yet-to-be-reconstructed Lieutenant April. He began to start repairing her. Getting April back to provide answers was the only alternative. He began to start repairing her. He needed for April's body to begin producing more synthetic blood. His mini-laser could only do so much. John tried to work fast and applied every cable available to him. Trying to attach every single wire and fiber was difficult.

John took up the courage to go to the Man and just talk to him. He put April back in his bag. She was almost ready but John needed the Man. He walked over to him. He didn't know where The Man buried or placed Stan's body but he knew he should not bring up a sensitive topic. John had other agendas. The Man was sitting at the left side of the room looking out the window with his rifle resting on his shoulder. John did not know what to say except:

"We better check to see if there are any creatures lurking around here sir." John suggested.

The Man simply nodded without looking at John.

"Sorry for what happened." John said.

The Man continued to ignore John.

"So…yeah I'll go and repair April now." John said trying to give him some space before he went off. John thought he felt the anger surging through him. He began to walk away.

"I'm a colonel private. What does that mean to the colonial marines or to you?" The Man began to say. John stopped as soon as he was asked of this.

"I never questioned your current position sir." John said softly. He was beginning to be a little confused that the Man started this unique line of questioning. Although he had to admit that a 'colonel' being in on the mission was rather peculiar. The moment he was brought onto this John could not help but wonder if The Man was in the right type of military.

The Man chuckled. He could sense John's confusion coming off him."It has nothing to do with anything. The title means nothing at all Private." He turned and looked at John. "Don't you think that it sounds ridiculous. I'm 'retired' which doesn't mean anything to me either but I love to fight and when it comes to situations such as this…" He looked out the window and then to John again. John knew the Man lost his train of thought.

"I didn't know you were retired sir." John said all of a sudden.

"Yeah they called me in because I was heavily experienced in matters such as this. I have no place for myself here basically." The Man said solemnly.

John hated speeches such as this. He had heard them all before and one thing was certain, those talks did not help at all. Taking a deep breath, he responded. "Sir I hate to break this to you but I do not think being nihilistic can help right now." He needed the retired colonel now more than ever.

The Man looked at John as if he had been slapped. John however stood his ground and went to the point. "Sir you told me I had skills that can help us survive. But I can't do that if no one is together on this. There are...monsters out there and they need to be stopped." John thought he sounded rather vague and stopped but hoped he got through to him.

The Man looked down for a second as if he started to consider what John said. He then nodded. "The sergeant and I have been friends for over eleven years. What the hell happened to him? What the hell happened to me?" He whispered.

"This is unlike anything we've ever encountered sir." John nodded. He turned to look out the window to see what was happening and so far there was nothing. He turned to look back at the Man when he said. "I wish it was over too." John then looked back out the window expecting to see the rest of the destroyed colony only to find a drooling set of teeth in front of him.

The creature's mouth opened to find the second mouth about to make its primary attack. It was this that made John shout. "Whoa!" He prepared to fire but the Man got ahead of him and fired rapid bursts. The window shattered and even though the creature was being shot, it did not seemed to feel the pain. It got in and in the process several more came in from opposite sides of the room. Lopez and Jones were already shooting at them but to no avail. It was as if the bullets inserted made the xeno-morphs more invulnerable. More of the creatures came in and they were numerous. The Man saw that they did not have a chance. They had to retreat.

"Fall back!" The Man cried.

Everyone began to move backwards toward the exit and found themselves in the hallway. They began to run only for the creatures to run faster than them. Several of the creatures were crawling on the walls and on the ceiling. The team continued to shoot at them while running. John took a grenade from his bag and threw it at the incoming swarm. He didn't know how he came up with the idea of using a grenade but in a crazy way, he thanked the situation at the moment so that he can use it.

The incendiary device rolled on the floor from John's fingertips to the crowd of horror. The Unnamed Man saw this and yelled "Fire in the hole!" The team began to run faster until they got to a stairway. Lopez and Jones stood on the right side wall of the entrace while John and the Man stood on the left. The explosion was then heard. They covered their ears. John peaked through the doorway only to find that several of the creatures survived and were still heading towards them.

"Up the stairs!" cried John.

As they made their way up, John threw another grenade down. Lopez saw this and saw "Man you're starting to be a big fan for those are you?" John knew Lopez was being sarcastic for the fact that he didn't like his adrenaline spiking as well as running faster. The stairs seem to go on forever. "Just move it soldier!" The Man shouted as he ran up. He was already getting irritated as it is. The explosion was heard. The team didn't look back and kept moving.

"Any idea where we going?" Jones cried.

"The roof. We can see what's going on!" John said.

"What will we get outta that?" Lopez asked.

"We need to get out of here. But in order to do that, we need to see in which directions the super-xenos are getting in!" John explained. He insinuated to the crew that they could use a direction that wasn't available to the creatures.

"I'm all for anything at this point." The Man shouted.

They finally got to the end of the stairs and saw a locked door. Lopez, Jones and John stood aside as the Man blasted the lock off. Wind blew in their faces as they got to the roof. Pipes were sticking out and small roofs were on the ground everywhere. They found to their surprise not aliens but the change in atmosphere. It was cold and to take it to the more unusual level, it was snowing. John took all this in but his mind could not seem to process it. "Why is it snowing?" John said this out loud.

"Goddamn! Does this planet ever make sense?" Jones shouted. John could tell he was shivering. A xeno then appeared before them and everyone opened fire until its tail behind got ripped off as well as its head. "Yeah now what!" cried Lopez to the now-dead creature. The unnamed Man then said to John. "Check all sides John!" Jones was setting up a sniper rifle on the corner of the roof. The Man with No Name was setting up more incendiary devices. It was pretty high up. John and the others saw down below that several xeno-morphs were at every side. John went to the other side and found the exact same results. "Great!" John said. "We're outnumbered." The Man concluded. "We need to make a last stand." The Man muttered. John looked in shock. A last stand sounded crazy. Lopez stood guard at the door they came from. "Yo man!" he cried. Lopez was starting to hear some commotion. "I think they're coming!"

Jones saw the whole thing. "That's cause they got reinforcements!" he yelled.

The Man with No Name went to Jones' side and saw how swarms of the super xenos were coming in through the main entrance. "Shoot only the ones that are far away. We can't let them know we're up here!" He said to him. Jones nodded. He cocked his weapon and awaited his command. "Fire!" The Man immediately cried.

Jones quickly began shooting at any xeno-morph he saw through his small telescope. He shot several but disregarded the bullets and screeched horribly as if annoyed by the sudden bombardment. Luckily the creatures didn't see where the firing came from...yet.

The door that lead to the roof was barricaded but the creatures kept pounding hard until visible dents on the door were soon visible. The pounding continued and everyone knew that the door would not hold for long. "The door is about to be torn open!" John cried to the unnamed Man. He began to get worried.

The Man with No Name saw this and motioned to the others to redirect their line of fire toward the door. Everyone aimed and prepared to fire as soon as the door would burst open. Jones had already turned his sniper rifle toward the door. The door's hinges were straining and wouldn't hold very long. As everyone prepared to pull the trigger, the pounding amazingly stopped. It was silent. Almost as if the creatures gave up. John shook his head in disbelief, _They're up to something. But what?" _But still, he had to point out the obvious to the group.

"I think they're gone." John suggested.

"Why'd they go away?" Jones asked.

"Not psychic sorry." Lopez said bitterly.

The Man with No Name frowned at this new course of action from the creatures and wondered what the hell was going on. He knew that it was not over. Something was going to happen. John knew this as well. This unpredictable planet was now predictable to him. He sensed an air of foreboding, tense, and above all else something frightening. John's hairs on his arms were beginning to stand up. His intuition was acting up and as if someone was controlling him, he slowly turned around. John's eyes widen as he saw the terrible, overwhelming sight in front of him.

The creatures had climbed on the walls of the building and made their way on the corners of the roof. John thought that the creatures at the other side of the door must have went outside to join the others and go up to the roof by climbing. The rest of the team had turned around when they heard the scattered hissing and snarling. They soon matched John's facial expressions and began to get worried. There were super-xenos and regular xeno-morphs all around. They were about to die. The Man sighed at what he was about to do. It was the only option he had, the only option the group saw they had. "If we're going down, we're taking them down with us!" He said gritting his teeth. The Man's fear had turned to anger. Lopez and Jones knew what he meant by that and could not help but issue soft moans. They looked petrified. John did not know what else to do. He couldn't stop this. Running away from death was impossible, John concluded to himself. He couldn't hide from it any longer. No matter how hard he tried, death was always going to find him. John aimed his weapon at the creatures.

"FIRE!" The Man yelled.

The team fired a volley of bullets to the charging crowd. Several jumped but as soon as the xenos went into the air, they were shot down. Acid splattered everywhere. The team practically ran around in circles trying to avoid the scorching acid. Running around the roof was almost hilarious considering the limited space. John shot only at the super-xenos while the rest of the group fired only at the regular xeno-morphs as they were weaker and easier to take down. As they moved back continuingly shooting them, John saw behind him two super-xenos coming at him. On instinct, he threw a grenade at them which immediately exploded. The explosion caused the two super-xenos' bodies were now in pieces. He turned back around to shoot at more creatures. John did not know why but he was beginning to feel a bit better killing these creatures despite the high numbers. He instantly reloaded and shot again rapidly.

The Man, whom had just lost his helmet, looked on in awe at John's unique shooting style. He had to take a quick glance because he had to see what was the cause for the swarming number of creatures to be decreasing. He shook his head. The Man could not believe that a timid, shy person such as John as a true warrior. Lopez thought his position of a smartgunner was being put to the test as he struggled to take down every xeno-morph, super or regular but he knew he was pushing his limit. Jones felt the same and his face looked as if he tasted every onion in the world as he shot repeatedly. "Come on! we're not bending down for yous!" Jones shouted.

Even as the group was still alive and they were taking down almost every single of these creatures, John knew that they could not keep it up forever considering the level of ammunition they had at this point. As no xeno approached him, he took a quick opportunity to look down from the roof. He needed to find a way to get out of the roof, hence out of the building. They couldn't jump down not unless one of them wanted to commit suicide. John sneered as he saw several xenos far below. He threw a grenade down in frustration. He heard several xenos screeching in pain. Time was running out. They were running out of bullets. They needed to stop.

He went to the Man's side quickly helping him. He nodded to John at his approval for watching his back. "We can't keep this up forever sir!" John yelled.

"I know!" He yelled back. "That's why I'm deciding that at this point..." He shot a creature's head off as he turned around. "You're on going to be on your own!" He continued to shoot.

"What do you mean?" John frowned and shot at two regular xeno-morphs.

"You need to go on. We'll hold them off. Go down through the main entrance. You know I told you about this now save yourself!" The man said to him.

John was about to protest when he suddenly remembered the conclusion of what the Man said to him that time in his room. They quickly talked about what was coming up.

"I'm not talking about the aliens themselves Private." the Unnamed Man had said.

"I do not understand sir, we did go everything Lieutenant April told us."

"Private do you not know what 'top secret' is?" the unnamed man asked with frustration.

"Yes sir I do. Sorry sir."

"I picked you because you have skills that can help us survive. That being said, what this mission will provide will be beyond anything you can ever imagine. These events will probably traumatize you but I will do my best to help you out."

That did not help boost John's confidence at all but he listened nonetheless.

"Lieutenant April may be a top-of-the-line android but even she has her weaknesses. She can be destroyed. She is the only one that can get us home once we complete our mission. Like I said you are an extremely intelligent young man which is why I'm going to ask you…" The man with no name started.

"If you are willing to take command of the group if the mission is a no-go?" The Man asked.

"I still do not understand sir."

"That if all else fails, you go to the next group you find, you say the words 'Operation safeguard' and the soldiers will do everything you say. April will be under your control. You say a command, she will obey it without question. I do not know the exact details myself April will explain if God forbid, the group fails somehow."

John stood in shock at what he just heard. He looked down and looked around searching for a decision.

"Do you understand soldier?"

"But-"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Regaining composure as best he could, John responded with the usual "Yes sir. I will Sir."

John went back to reality in an instant as soon as another creature appeared in front of him. The Man blasted it to bits immediately. "Go now we'll hold them off for you!"

John did not want to leave the group as he felt a sort of friendship with each of them. He was totally dependent on them. They were stronger than he was.

"Go now John!" The Man shot at three xenos.

He looked back at the Man's face. He said his name but he didn't know his.

"Before I do sir!" John began as he himself shot off a super-xeno's tail off. "What is your name?!" He shouted making his voice heard over the noise.

The Man looked at John for a moment and just ripped his dog tags off and threw it to him. John did not have time to look at them but simply looked at the Man and wondered why he gave them to him.

"GO!" He yelled.

Knowing that nothing else he would say would help, John ran towards the door and out of sight.


	17. Chapter 17

Alone Again

Without thinking, without hesitation, John ran as fast as he could. His legs felt like linguini and so he struggled to keep up the pace. He was breathing heavily. Everything that had happened so far was like a bad dream. John could not believe this was happening. He was about to be on his own again. He felt he was going to faint, the adrenaline was pulsing through his veins. _So this is what combat is really like. Why?! Why did they call me? _He thought. As he ran down every flight of step, he had to make sure no creature was coming for him or sneaking up on him. John had too many close encounters already. Pun not intended. He did not know what else he was going to do once he got outside. He didn't even know if the others were coming or not. But for some reason and John had no idea why, he had to get out of this deserted town fast. His intuition was acting up again and perhaps that was the reason why.

John always relied on his instincts and decided to get out of the building immediately. As he got to the front area of the lobby, John remembered that the xenos were outside of the building climbing and yet some were practically right out the very door that he was looking at. John was exasperated and frustrated that there was still so many of them out there. He could hear the muffled screeching and snarling from every single one of the aliens from the other side of the door. The aliens did not know John was there but they were an inch from knowing if one of them developed the notion of opening the other door, the same other door that John was looking at as of this moment. "_Should I open Pandora's Box?" _John didn't even know why he was asking himself this. He felt he was going to have another anxiety attack. "Think! OK think! This is not the cave remember?" His nerves were starting to take over again.

John held his breath in and decided on the only action he had left. He had to blast his way out. But even thinking about him made him overwhelmed. He looked around the building looking for anything that might help. There were several labs near the entrance. John entered one and looked at the desks where decaying lab equipment laid. He went to several storage departments and opened them with haste. "Use what I got. Use what I got. Use what I got." One of things that April had said to every marine prior to coming on LDF-234. Words of wisdom from an android. John thought. He eventually found something that caught his eye, something that greatly helped in his current situation. "_She was right after all." _The scientists at some point when they were alive decided to be in the unique position of being armed rather than hiring soldiers or mercenaries should something go wrong. He did like everyone else wondered why the installations had weapons when him and his team set foot on the small town. But perhaps he will never know now. Instead, he was arming and preparing at the moment.

Knowing full well that if he missed he was going to be in big trouble. John aimed at the door and concentrated. He was kneeling down and had the end of the rocket launcher on his right shoulder. He was in tears and that was because of the level of fear building up to him. John tried to crush those feelings now. "_No! No! Stop it! Go away!" _He was asking his nervousness to go away. He was going to cause some mayhem that he did not want and could possibly start the end of his life. He could make out the snarling still and maybe the blast will take out four of them. John looked at the little targeter, squinted and with his shaking thumb pressed the button on the left side.

The door was pushed forward for a half a second brought upon by a huge explosion that also blew apart the wall that held the door. As John predicted there were a few xeno-morphs that were sent backward from the blast. There was a super-xeno with its tail ripped off and roared in anger. Two original xenos were on the ground dead. John knew he had a split second and took it instantly. He grabbed two pistols from his holsters and ran toward the opening and fired at the xenos as they were still dazed from the explosion. John practically roared. He did not know where this newfound confidence came from and the next thing he knew he was outside in the snow. Shooting at every creature from left to right. The bullets put holes in the creatures' heads and they went down. John shot without mercy and without missing a single shot.

John saw how several xenos were being shot from the roof. _The Man with No Name and the others are still giving it all they got_, it seemed. John said to himself in his mind. He saw how shots fired from the team up above the roof implied that his teammates were still fighting. They were still alive. Several explosions went off and incinerated a few of the creatures. John had to watch himself. As he ran, he tried to dodge as many explosions and as many of the xenos as he could. He also fired. Being careful and taking perfect aim everywhere a target was, John looked pretty lethal. He was unaware that his very presence made the creature near him go dead immediately. The rapid fire coming from the pistols took down many of the creatures. John smiled that this was actually going well and that the creatures' numbers were diminishing fast. He thought that the others should escape as well and thought whether or not he should go back in the building and get them. The warzone was however too much for John and had to reload quickly.

Hiding behind an abandoned building, John leaned against the wall and took out his rifle. His two pistols were empty and he had no more ammunition for them. John tapped the communicator on his helmet. He needed to tell the others on top to escape. "Colonel, sir, anyone? Lopez, if anyone hears this you have a chance to get out of the building, so take it!" There was silence. Nobody picked up. He tried again. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Again, nobody answered. John turned his communicator off and looked back at the building where the firing was still happening and grenades were being tossed from above the building and exploded on the ground where the xenos were. John had to go back for them. As he got out, he saw a sight that greatly frightened him. "Oh my god!"

On top of the building stood a horrible figure. It had a long head and looked at least 15 feet tall. Dark and scaly, it had a large crest that made it formidable. John knew immediately what the thing he was looking at was. It was the queen. The queen screeched horribly as if it whispered it. To take it to a more frightening level, other similar screeches were heard. John looked with wide eyes at what he looked at. There was another one on the ground nearby. John turned around and trembled when he saw a third one in an alley. John looked at the one he saw. So far, it didn't notice him. Unfortunately he couldn't move and if it saw him, he'd be dead. It crawled from the top of the building to the ground extremely fast and was about to make its way towards the building where the team were still fending off the aliens. The Man with No Name and the others will obviously have no chance if they went up against the queen. John thought.

John knew that the level of ammunition he had at this point will make no difference in taking down the queen. He gasped and gasped. John tapped his comm piece on his helmet. "Sir, come in it's Robert, there's a, there's a queen coming towards you!" He then saw something as soon as the alien queen went closer to the building. There were propane tanks by the third shack. John had an idea. He went closer but had to remain cautious. There were other queens. John quickly and carefully went to the next alley to avoid being seen. As soon as the alien queen approached the third shack, John was going to ignite the tanks. Taking out his last grenade, John prayed he wouldn't miss. Just as he was about to pull the pin. Something grabbed him from behind. John screamed as he was being dragged upwards. His back was to the wall while the creature continued to pull him.

He dropped the grenade but it still had the pin latched. John heard a hiss and drool dripped on his gear. He knew what it was. It was a xeno-morph. He grunted. He did not have time for this. John tried to get away from it but its grip was too strong. He squirmed as the creature attempted to pull him up. John remained bound to the earth as his foot grabbed a pipe stuck to the wall. John heard the screech. It was loud and almost deafened him. He knew what was about to happen. It was going to kill him if he did not cooperate. John took out his weapon as a last resort. He knew the acid was going to spill on him. John didn't even know if his weapon was loaded considering the ammo he wasted earlier. The creature was behind him with its legs wrapped around his waist. Yelling, he shut upward.

The creature's head was blasted off with two shots. The body dropped to the ground, John's armor was loaded with acid and he quickly took it off despite the searing heat scorching his skin. He couldn't let it penetrate further. His hands were blistered now. "Ahh!" John had low amount of burns on his chest area but nothing serious. He was now in his shirt and with the cold air blowing at his body, it was going to be a problem soon. As he picked up his bag, he saw the queen again. It was walking ahead as if it was stalking some unseen prey. The propane tanks stood nearby it. It was going to walk close to them in about a second. It was now or never. Once he did what he was about to do, he had to run fast. The explosion was going to be huge. John grabbed the grenade on the floor and pulled the pin. He threw it and it landed right next to the tanks. The queen saw the grenade land and roared in John's direction. It roared and that was when John ran. For a split second, John saw a ball of fire engulf the large creature.

"BOOM!" The word almost did no justice. The action was what made it justice.

The explosion was considered almost cataclysmic. It was in no way compared to the cave explosion but only to a minimal extent. As John ran, he could feel shacks and cabins being blown to bits from behind. So he ran faster. He did not want to get caught in the heat. He felt himself push forward to the ground by the blast. John looked quickly as the explosion subsided. Smoke, ash and debris filled the air. The result of the explosion was captivating and almost exhilarating if it were different circumstances, thought John as he saw the ending explosion with wide eyes. The town was severely damaged. A piece of debris landed on his feet. It was a piece of wood with an inscription. John picked it up and shook his head as he noted the irony. He sat down and saw what the piece of wood said: "Joy Cabins, Where Nothing Bad Happens." He got up, tossed it away and surveyed the damage from afar.

John saw several buildings destroyed and several creatures laying dead on the ground. The snow was beginning to build up it seemed to John as he shivered. He looked at the building where the Man with No Name was. He could hear the faint shooting and small explosions occurring as well. There were still so many of them. John thought all this and he had no other alternative but to go back and help them. The team helped him in the cave and he had to help them in return. John felt it was necessary to do so. Grabbing up his gun, he marched on back to the town. Despite the cold, John was sweating. Drips of sweat ran down to his eyes and John was annoyed at how the beads of sweat stung his eyes. He had to focus. A quarter of a mile lay the building was stationed. John had run a long way initially. He was almost there regardless. He tapped his comm piece on his helmet. "Sir? Jones, Lopez I'm coming back it's safe now!" He said a bit happily. However, he stopped when another shocking moment hit him directly in the heart.

The roof where his team was had just exploded. Several creatures on the building fell off from the blast. The unknown explosion also caused a big figure to be seen falling. A queen supposedly knocked off. Presumably it was climbing toward them before the explosion. John saw how the queen landed on top of a huge rod. It squirmed while it was still impaled. John paid the thing dying no mind. He was still shocked by what just happened. One thing was for certain. His entire team, his platoon were dead. John could not believe what he saw. It could not have been happening. His eyes may have been playing tricks on him or he was knocked unconscious and was seemingly having a nightmare. But no. John shut his eyes and opened them again only to see the exact same thing a second ago. _It should not end like this!_ He said in his mind. Tapping his comm on his helmet, he called in hoping they were alive. "Sir? Come in!" They had to have survived. He cannot be alone. Not again. John thought. "Sir! Sir! Come in please!" He felt as if he was about to faint from the silence. He ran to the scene. Aliens came out of nowhere. John shut one relentlessly. He was a bit angry that there were obstacles in the way. John shut the rest easily. He stood in front of the building watching the roof ablaze.

John knew one explanation for the roof to blow up. The Man with No Name knew this was to happen so he sacrificed himself and the rest of the team so that he, John can live. The Man had probably activated a high incendiary device. It was impossible to comprehend. The lives of a whole platoon were gone because he was the 'special one.' _But again…why me?_ He asked himself. John did not understand why he was so important. It was his fault. He never questioned his own position while he was called in. He never asked any of his superiors as to why he was qualified in the first place. The only thing that made him say yes in the beginning was the amount of money that he supposedly was going to receive. At the moment, he questioned his involvement in the whole mission. He was not cut out for the military emotionally and this event proved it. As he stood there trembling and sobbing in the freezing snow, John heard growls and screeching from afar. There were still several aliens left and one more queen was around somewhere. He ran off.

John did not know which direction he was going. All he knew is that he had to escape. He ran fast in the snow and avoided the pieces of fire and debris that were scattered all over the ground. He ran to a cabin to hide. He did not dare wander off in the middle of nowhere. He didn't even know where he was. He was still on a desolate planet with horrible creatures running around. The shack he was in was small. John did not have time to survey the small cabin so he took off his backpack and sat down with his back against the door. He knew it was futile, if the creatures found him, their strength would cause the door to break down but John didn't have any other choice. As he sat there by the door, he shivered and as his arms were crossed, he rubbed his chest. His weapon was off to the side and John knew he should hold on to it should he hear xeno-morphs passing by.

John knew he could build a fire. He had a lighter but as the cabin he was in had windows, the creatures could see the fire and hence know someone will be in there. Therefore, he had to remain in the dark and in the cold. They were a lethal combination. It was almost frightening. John was never used to the dark and could not help but whimper out loud. He was already in a dark place before and then his life was safe because help in the form of his teammates arrived. But now his help was gone and he was back in the darkness again. There was no comfort anywhere here. "_I was strong before but now I feel like I lost the aforementioned strength_." John's eyelids began to feel heavy. He was exhausted and seeing he had nothing else to go with, he did the only thing he could do. Sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Revival

Blackness. A pool of water with the hue of darkness. Swimming in a deep, dark void was what John Robert was doing at the moment. In his mind, he was mobile while the rest of his body collapsed from exhaustion hours ago. He felt like he was floating and standing didn't seem like an option he was ready to explore. John knew he was dreaming and he knew mentally that he could not hide for long. The truth is he did not want to wake up. He didn't understand why he couldn't dream about anything that could be construed as happiness. Again, he swam around in the pool of blackness and yet when he did, he did not feel it was right. When he thought to himself, he was actually talking aloud. He was approaching the moment where he would wake.

John felt he was at a war with his own mind. "I don't want to wake up. I don't know where I am." He said to nobody on instinct. John knew he was close to waking up. He was too safe where he was. He didn't even remember where he left himself. His body was in another world. John was trapped and stuck on a terrible planet.

"This ain't a peaceful sleep you're having, that's for sure." someone answered him. John looked from side to side to find out who answered him. The voice was feminine and very familiar. It was somebody who had greatly influenced him. A woman who had greatly helped him before. But it just couldn't be...

"Who is that?" John asked meekly.

"You know who it is darling. You just don't want to admit it. You don't want to visualize me because it is just too good to be sure. " the beautiful voice went on.

John seemed to consider that. He knew who the voice was but imagining who it was would be too painful. He didn't want for it to materialize. "I know exactly what you are implying but it's... just thinking of you will only make me weaker. But I am glad to hear you. I just want to hear your voice." He nodded in agreement. He even closed his eyes in case the voice materialized. Anything in the dream that could show up from his past or that greatly moved him from reality, would make him sad and would only keep him where he was.

"It feels good to hear your voice." John said.

"You have to wake up. You can't keep hidin'." the voice said.

John felt like crying. "I don't want to. I mean..." He sniffed. "If you only knew where I was...I lost people, the team I was with." He said reminiscing.

"This is like the umpteenth time that you tried to hide in this manner. It ain't going to save you either. You can't live your life in a dream baby." the voice went on. "You are on a mission. You need to complete it. Besides..._I'm_ on the planet. Somewhere. You need to wake up so you can find me. Remember, you're stronger than you realize."

John had heard those words before. They were helpful before and they were so again. John felt a surge of energy riding in him. His cowardice is turning into courage now. This unbelievable angel helped him. He yearned to see her now. He felt her near him. He opened his eyes and expected to see her, only to find to his dismay, a wooden ceiling above.

John Robert woke up and wiped his tears which he felt surprised that he actually did cry. Despite knowing what he needed to do, the reality began seeping in John and made him miserable again. He was on the damp ground. He sighed and sat up. He was still in a small shack as he looked around. He gathered everything from his surroundings and looked to the left where the door was. He saw his backpack nearby. John frowned when he realized it was not cold anymore. Last night, the temperature was way below. Today, it was incrediblly warm.

He started to remember the dream he had moments ago. Fully awake, John needed to figure out what to do first. Thanks to _her. _He looked back at the door. He was indeed curious to see what was on the other side of it. He stood up in a sudden manner and gathered his belongings including his backpack where the pieces of the immensely, heavy android, John's lieutenant, April were held. He grunted from the weight on his shoulders. He took in a deep breath and put his hand on the door handle. "_In a way, I'm dead." _He thought. After a brief pause, he pulled open the door.

* * *

Bright, light flooded the cabin which made John squint his eyes. All around he saw gravel and a few batches of snow that was already beginning to melt. The planet's climate was very complex. First, it was cloudy with a gray sky, then cold, now it was hot. "There's no gray area with you anymore is it?" he spoke to the sky addressing the planet and shook his head in disappointment. He saw two suns were showing over the horizon ahead. The humidity was bearing down on John. He tried to ignore it and focused on the colony to his far left.

What he needed to do was to inspect the damage from last night. John headed to the small town. He gripped his rifle and held it to his chest. John knew that the creatures could not possibly be out at this time but it was still a necessary precaution. "_I do not assume anything is safe on this planet_." He thought. He continued to march on until he found himself in a familiar, narrow road. John had walked for several minutes to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary.

John looked at the installations all around, several of them were blown to bits from explosions. One of them was caused by John. He made his way in front of the destroyed cabin. He saw burnt pieces from the propane tank material on the ground. He kicked them around and tried to find the casualty from the explosion. As he made his way around the wreckage, he gasped softly at what saw. It was the queen's body a few inches away. John could tell it was missing its limbs and its large abdomen was squished where its blood now hardened. The large head was twisted around, apparently broken. The charred remains of the beast gave John a welcoming pride and he felt content now. "I actually killed it." He said in wonder. He turned his back on it and eventually he had confirmed the kill.

He walked on as he finally made sure that the queen was dead. John saw what seemed to him like countless xeno-morphs lying dead on the ground. John sighed in frustration as he thought about whether or not this planet will be void of the creatures soon. He took careful steps as he walked. John tried to avoid tripping on the carcasses. He was eager to get to a certain building. John was intent on knowing the outcome of what happened to his team. He had to make sure they were alive or dead. John could not accept the possibility that he might be alone on the planet. He strongly hoped they were not the latter. When the roof of the tower exploded, John felt like his heart exploded as well. He had gotten to know his team well. That was why he had to find them. To gain an ounce of assurance.

The tower stood massive aside from the scrapes and decay around it. John stood before it and looked above. He tapped at his comm device on his helmet absentmindedly but knew nobody would pick up. He looked at the building right next to it where he saw the queen impaled. John remembered that last night when it fell and landed on the rod, it was still moving. Now it lay still. John could not bear to go even near it at the moment. John looked back at the main entrance of the tower and seeing the huge hole he previously made from last night, he made his way in. As John was inside, he could remember what he did to get out of the building last night and almost felt like a fool for doing what he did. Ignoring his past thoughts, he made his way to the stairs. He looked above and saw that it was a long way up. He began to climb them one at a time. John could remember the Man with No Name claiming that he was to sacrifice himself along with the team to get John to safety. That only made John mad. Why was he always looked at as the weak one? He thought. Was that even the reason?

"Hello?" He cried out as he was climbing.

"Colonel?" he shouted repeatedly.

John found to his disappointment a wall made of rubble, plaster, and pieces of the ceiling in his way. Apparently the explosion caused the top to collapse. He shook his head in frustration. It was reason enough not to go on any further. He knew now that they had to give up. Almost giving up, John realized there was only one place left to go. The main control room that the team initially set up in. Going down several floors, John found the floor where the room was stationed. He went in and found several alien carcasses on the floor. Knowing they were dead, John paid them no mind. He set his backpack and tried to look around at the computers and various consoles if some of them were functionable. He made his way to a console that caught his eye. He pressed the control keys, anything to make the monitor turn on.

John went to the back of the monitor and found that several wires were cut in half, the remaining end went to outlet and the other just laid there. This did not upset John for he remember that he had spare computer wires in his kit. Digging through his vest, John found it and took out several tools and went to work. He took out the old wires and immediately replaced it with new ones. Once they were replaced, John got up and realized he needed to find the circuit breaker. It should have been around here somewhere. John looked ahead and saw a panel up ahead with a throw ahead switch. "That's gotta be it!" he panted.

He shook off the dust on it and immediately saw the sign. "DANGER." John did not read any further with a small, metal rod, he lifted the switch above. As he hit it, the rod made contact and several lights immediately turned on. He smiled as several monitors lit up. He went over to the one he had previously tried to repair. The infamous Weyland-Yutani logo was labeled. John tapped a few keys on the board. Unfortunately, John saw a pop-up that read. "Power limited. Use for 25 minutes only." John frowned and eagerly he tried to think of what he could do in under 25 minutes. Immediately he opened a window. He needed to contact someone from Earth to get him out of there.

Coordinates: Near Area 61-B. Joy Cabins colony.

System: Planet in the Nebula sector.

Status: Demand evacuation. Demand reinforcements as well. Survivor: John Robert reporting.

John immediately sent the message. He waited for a response. The words "MESSAGE RECEIVED." were labeled after a few seconds. John sat back content and extremely relieved. It was going to take a while for somebody on Earth to receive the message. John was immediately hit with another great idea. He looked at his back back where April was in. He went to it and got out her torso with her head still on. John went underneath her body where her metallic vertebrae was exposed. John brought her body to where the computer was stationed. What he planned to do was to transfer some of the power of the computer to her. He needed her talking now more than ever. John quickly used his tools and other equipment to get April operational.

* * *

Stationed on a desk was April's body minus the arms and legs. John quickly had to design a power reactor in order to transfer some power. He had hoped repairing her previously had helped as well. John turned on the computer which if his calculations were correct, it would turn on April as well. Taking a deep breath in, he said. "Here goes nothing." He pressed the button on the monitor. It turned on and John saw April's body twitch slightly. It looked as if it breathe in and out but only slowly.

"Lieutenant April?" John said to it.

"Lieutenant April?" he cried out louder.

April's eyes quickly snapped open and looked at John, who had a shocked look on his face. He had previously gasped by April's awakening. "No... need to yell, private." she managed to say.

John was actually happy that his plan worked. "My God, I am so happy to see you, lieutenant." He said excitedly.

"Wish I could say the same." she grunted. "How do I look?"

"Pretty banged up, Ma'am."

"Well that pisses me off." she said with frustration. "Where is the rest of the team?"

"Ma'am...I hate to be the one to tell you this but I'm all alone now. The rest of the team is gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

"They're dead." John said reluctantly.

"How could this happen?" she asked him.

"The colonel. He sacrificed his life to save me."

"He must h-have really liked you." she said resignedly. April began coughing. She was beginning to run out of power.

"I have you hooked up to a computer. We don't have enough power to keep you functioning Ma'am." John said.

"Why not?"

"System has reserve power for less than 15 minutes now."

John eventually told April about escaping the cave and how they ended up in the colony they were in.

"Joy Cabins..." April said trying to figure something out. "According to my neural net, what's left of it anyway, Joy Cabins was a research colony funded by the late Weyland-Yutani corporation. Their intention was initially to create a prototype."

John gulped at what he just heard. "Prototype? A prototype of what?"

"...A stronger.... new powerful alien unlike the enhanced ones you've already come across."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if this creature was on the loose, you would have virtually no chance against it." April shook her head.

"It has to have some sort of weakness." John said.

"It doesn't. Initially these creatures were already perfect but even they had their vulnerabilities. This one...to stop it, we would have to destroy this planet." April said.

John frowned. He was so confused now. "Ma'am what about the objective? Human colonizing?"

"As of now, it is a failure." She closed her eyes in a grimace.

John could not go any further. It was probably for the best to destroy the planet. "Where would the creature be if it is _still _contained?" John asked.

"Those files are classified. Even I cannot access it in my condition." she looked at the computers all around the room.

"Ma'am did you know about this beforehand?" John asked a bit strictly.

"I did not know that Joy Cabins was stationed on this planet." she said defensively.

"But you have heard about it. You knew that these people were making a dangerous new species!" John said bravely to his former superior.

"How dare you--" April began but John actually cut her off.

"By the order brought on by OPERATION SAFEGUARD, you are under my command now." John said quickly and defiantly. He had remembered what the colonel had said about April being under his control.

April silenced at once. She looked as if she was slapped in the face. John's statement made her gasp for breaths as if she was trying to resist what was happening to her.

"What do you want from me?" she gritted her synthetic teeth. April reluctantly accepted John's protocol.

"This new species. It's here in the colony. But it may or may not be loose." John said.

"Correct. It has to be underground somewhere." April said.

John then had a revelation. "This was the largest research center in the colony....It's here! It's gotta be!"

"If it is, it has to be in the basement." April said.

John got up and prepared to leave when he was stopped by April. "Private! Need I remind you that it is indestructible? Even if it was contained, there's no stopping it from being killed. I assume it to be in a large container full of liquid-sedative. You break it, it will be loose."

John seemed to considered that and had to think of another plan to get rid of that new alien species. Even if it was immobile, it still posed a threat. He looked back at April.

"Private...we need to destroy this planet." April suggested.

John saw her power down. April was dead again.


	19. Chapter 19

The Chicken Or The Egg

John saw April go limp. She was gone. Apparently the power had run its course. To make matters worse, he had no idea if Earth's defenses would arrive. It took a while for them to reply after the message was received. He sighed and concluded that he was going to have to do this on his own now. Now in a camouflaged wife beater, John was beginning to sweat from the heat. He was getting agitated. April mentioned destroying the planet. John began to object in his mind that it was the wrong course of action. An aforementioned, indestructible alien was here in the colony, possibly in stasis, he hoped. April offered no solutions to stop it. Bullets are ineffective? To top it all off, April mentioned that it could not be defeated. John refused to believe that. He needed more detail from April but she was non-responsive at the moment. John concluded that there was no other power source left. John believed that April had more information and it was because of that he felt that April was not telling him the whole truth about the creature.

The fact that nothing on this planet can stop it posed a serious problem, if that was the case. He wished he could contact Earth and informed them of what he had discovered. But without the computers working or April as a witness, he was out of luck. He was pacing around the room. John was now in panic mode. He looked back at April's lifeless android body. "How can you ask this? Is it even possible to destroy this planet?" He knew that he was going to receive no response but the silence was uncomfortable to him. There were other teams on the planet, he was not going to allow such action until they were informed as well about the alien. He was disappointed with what he just heard and sat down. This was too much for him. What he heard moments ago was unbelievable.

Everything seemed to go wrong at the moment. It was as if everytime he woke up, there was nothing but danger waiting for John. But even in his sleep, he knew eventually he was going to wake up. Instead, he was contemplating on what he should do. Trying to find the alien seemed like an option he was ready to explore. He had nothing else to go with. He had to know exactly what he was dealing with. He had to do something or else he was going to go crazy. John put April away in his backpack, grabbed his rifle, and exited the room. As he was outside the door, John stopped. He had to find the other team first. He needed help. His radio would not work because it was on a different frequency than theirs. He was gong to have to find them later for now he had to take the first steps to survival.

Since he was stranded on the colony, John figured out that the best way to get anyone's attention was to send out a signal. 'But how?' He could make a fire on the roof on one of the buildings. It was all he had. Even though there was a slim chance anyone would see fire and smoke considering the fact that today was a bright day. Communications were down and there was no way to send even an electronic signal, let alone contact with any other team automatically. Since the roof of the tower he was in was destroyed, John had to go to another building instead. All the while, he was trying to formulate a plan as to how he was going to find the Alien. He had forgotten to tell April how this one in particular was made. It was impervious to pain? It was still ludicrous to think about.

What John was thinking about, what motivated him right now was to find the other team. They were all in danger. Getting off of the roof of the building he was in, John was wondering about his supplies and how he was running out of food and ammunition. He had to find some of that here in the colony. He had to be careful though, what worried him was the horrible thought that the alien might have escaped and was lurking around the colony somewhere. As he made his way to a broken vending machine in a small shack he stumbled upon, John heard a scraping noise. Immediately he was on the offensive. He had spun around and pointed his rifle in random directions.

Despite having low ammo, he was going to have to make every shot count. "Who's there?" he cried out. John foolishly concluded that the xeno-morphs were not going to answer back. Right then and there, something sounded like it ran off. John almost fired but concentrated on saving his ammunition. The shack he was in had a basement as John saw a hole in the ground by the corner. Stairs were already set down. Knowing what he was up against, John approached the hole and yelled down. "Hey! Is anyone down there?" he said his voice breaking. He cleared his throat. Laying his backpack on the floor, he left it so he could fit going down. John looked down at the dark hole and turned on the light on his rifle. He sighed and went down. He walked slowly down the stairs, careful not to let whatever had disturb him before know he was a threat, at least if whomever or whatever was the threat first.

He was in a small narrow corridor and had to bend down to avoid hitting the ceiling. John made out that there were an assortment of other small tunnels that looked as if one had to crawl to pass through one of them. He thought he could manage and so John walked on carefully and quietly, despite the fact that he had to bend down to avoid hitting his head. John kept going until he saw another arrangement of tunnels ahead. Shaking his head, John had to concentrate on not getting lost on the way back. He looked back in case something was coming right for him. He did it too much as a matter of fact which made him look rather ridiculous. Stopping what he was doing, John focused forward. Sweat was pouring down his face and already John felt the fear riding in him. He eventually came across what appear to be a doorsill, he entered it in found himself in a rather large room where his head fit in. He looked above at the ceiling and saw that it was high enough. The room was cube shaped and looked as if it had been used. There was a door in front of him. John approached it but found to his surprise that it was locked. He sighed in frustration and gave up. He could indeed open the door with his rifle but his ammo was still a topic of concern. He frowned at the stuff on the floor. There were half broken containers all around and beakers filled with weird fluid almost as if someone was doing a chemistry set in the small room. What alarmed John the most was that it looked like it had been used.

Looking around wildly, John saw nothing in the room but thought he should leave. As armed as he was, physically he was still a frail human being and the last thing he needed was something to attack him when he least expected it. John knew he was running out of luck these days and so he proceeded on exiting where he was. He had a bad feeling all of a sudden and thought something was going to happen. As if on cue, he was right. Someone was about to unlock the door in front of him. He could hear the commands beeping from the other side. John knew it was a person and so he went and stood with his back on wall next to the door. He was going to jump on the intruder. The door opened and now was the chance...

* * *

Everything had happen so fast, John jumped on the intruder's back with his eyes closed. He could feel the individual's slim body which got John confused, making him lose his focus and the next thing he knew, he was elbowed in the gut and hit in the face, followed by a hit with the butt of his own rifle in the head. John fell and felt dazed. The pain was overwhelming and grimaced. He rubbed his forehead with his sweaty palm. He opened his eyes to see his rifle pointed right at him. John felt like throwing up now. _As if aliens weren't enough._

John looked ahead to see who was pointing his gun at him. It was a young, yet mature woman. Almost a few years older than him. She had long black hair tied into a ponytail and she was wearing a green tank top and jeans. This woman was extremely beautiful and had a sort of toughness on her by her toned skin which was covered in sweat and soot.

"Whoa please..." John pleaded as he looked at her. He really wanted her to know he was no threat.

"Shut up! Who are you?" the woman asked him strictly. She even grabbed him by the neck with the end of the barrel pointed at John's chest. "Who are you?" she shouted as she repeated the question. John at first thought he should not reveal his mission or what he was to this mysterious woman.

"Private John Robert of the Colonial Marines..." He broke off suddenly and panted as he closed his eyes in fear of being shot. John did not underestimate this woman. She was strong.

"You're military?"

"Yes." He nodded fast.

"You don't look the type." The woman said almost lowering the rifle.

"Actually I'm not but...it's a long story." He said.

"You want to live you'll tell me." She said.

John sighed. "I was recruited for some weird, inexplicable reason. My superiors think I'm special and brought me here. That's all I can say." He said quickly.

The woman let him go and allowed him to stand. "I'm Ashlyn. I was left here when they got loose." She gave him back his gun which he almost dropped considering his hands were sweaty.

"Loose?"

"The new hybrids." she motioned. "I was a lab assistant here."

"What happened here exactly?" He asked trying to find answers now.

"I was against this...from the whole start." She waved her arms dramatically.

"They said they were going to change the world, the galaxy even!" she laughed but turned serious. "It was ludicrous. What they made were abominations. Just another step to the evolutionary chain."

"How did you survive?" John asked with wonder.

"I used to be military myself before I got a job as an assistant. Higher pay, higher salary." she shrugged. "Old habits die hard, I guess."

John knew what she meant even though her explanations were fast paced and never to the point quick enough. He nodded. "I take it you were down here last night."

"I did not know what was going on last night so I hid here. I thought there was a new swarm lurking around. I thought they were unintentionally...setting off explosions or God knows what."

John felt a bit embarrassed as he was the one who caused several explosions. "It was us. Me and...my crew." He said and didn't dare go on as the thought of his former teammates was painful. He tried to avoid going further into that and changed the subject.

"How long have you been here?" he asked quickly.

"About a year and a half now."

"That was when it _all_ started?"

"Yeah. It turns out that the late Weyland-Yutani corporation is trying to revive itself." she said. "As an expert in all things top secret, you're probably on a need-to-know basis. But I'm going to give you the details. You're probably here...because you believe you're trying to rid this planet of the aliens." She shook her head as if she said 'no'. "No, you're here because this is where it is." Ashlyn explained almost excitedly.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's like this. Ever since we knew about these creatures several years. Scientists always wondered how they originally formed. Better yet, what came first? the egg or the chicken or queen in this case."

John continued to listen with interest now.

"We got close to an answer when a classified research team was sent out to the far reaches of space years ago. At first, it was the usual space study. But what the crew found in space...was unbelievable. They caught this object via tractor beam and put it into cryogenic stasis. This thing they found, was labeled super-classified. Only the wise and the ones who could literally keep their mouths shut were to know about this. They hid this object here on this planet for fear of somebody finding it. But unfortunately someone found out about this particular planet and knows that the secret is here."

"What did they find out in space?"

Ashlyn stayed almost silent as if she was not sure she should trust John. She was almost reluctant. But she did want to explain it to him even if she wasn't sure how.

"The new hybrid?" John nodded as he knew exactly what Ashlyn was talking about.

"No...It's not a new hybrid. That was just to catch whomever poke their noses where they couldn't be seen, off guard. Whomever with the supreme intelligence to hack into a particular mainframe would be given a lie instead of the truth." she shrugged. "Mostly for androids."

"What truth?"

"This thing we have contained is an egg."

"An alien egg?"

Ashlyn shook her head. "_The_ egg. This object is solid. It doesn't have the four-lobed opening like a normal alien egg has. This one is special somehow."

John was shocked and almost in awe at what he just heard. "And it's here?"

"Yeah...so far, it has even hatched...yet." she said almost serious.


	20. Chapter 20

The Escape

Looking at the woman in front of him, John thought Ashlyn had to be crazy. Although it wouldn't be a stretch after living for several years in a hostile planet. The psychological repercussions would be intense for living that long. However, John thought the woman's words were genuine. She did look serious and sounded serious. It was just impossible to comprehend of what he had just heard. John turned away from Ashlyn for a moment and thought that April had indeed received corrupted information about this planet prior to the point in which the mission was a go. There was no super-hybrid. There was an object that was considered highly dangerous and very valuable. An egg, The egg, as Ashlyn referred to it.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" she asked with resignation. Ashlyn had an expression on her face that suggested John was having a hard time believing everything she said to him.

"No. No I'm just finding it hard to believe that I came down to this planet for nothing after all." John said a bit angrily and stood up. He looked as if he could tear his hair off. "I've risked my life countless times. I lost my team. This girl that I met I don't know if she..." John rambled and stopped talking for he knew that he was making no sense. He buried his face in his hands. He had a look of anguish blocked by the palms of his hands. He put his hands down and tried to think of what else to say. Ashlyn could only look at him and gave him a look that he took as "I understand." She turned away from him and John thought he saw her eyes water.

"You say it hasn't hatched yet?" John asked trying to get things straight now.

"Right." she nodded.

He was trembling but he tried to shake if off. "What...what makes you say that this egg may give an answer as to how these things came to exist?" he asked.

Ashlyn sighed and explained. "Me and the rest of the other lab assistants analyzed and literally probed this thing. Its surface is unlike any material in the galaxy. With some fancy lab equipment, we scanned it and it is actually very old, since before time began."

"Wait a minute...If it's that old, why hasn't it hatched yet?" John asked and felt his heart beating fast.

"That is the million dollar question. All I know is that there is something inside that egg. It's breathing. It could hatch any day now. When the space team found it years ago, this thing wasn't fully developed. Scientists were just excited that there was some form of unknown DNA inside it. It's slowly growing and it could break out of the egg soon."

"Why haven't you..." John started when he was cut off.

"Destroyed it once the abberations went loose?" Ashlyn asked as if it was a ridiculous question. She scoffed and said. "The egg is not here in the colony anymore. The aliens took it with them. It's somewhere below."

John swore under his breath. "They're protecting it." He said realizing. "This being inside...they like worship it. Like a God." He said with his eyes raised and thought they would pop off. The possibility that this could be...

"What? You think this thing is what... the 'creator'?" Ashlyn frowned at John as if he made a lame joke. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." she said almost whispering.

John agreed that it was a pretty big leap as well. His excitement went away quickly. It was a letdown. Instead he had to go with another theory. "If it's that old and it hasn't hatched yet, then this couldn't lead to what made the aliens in the first place." He frowned in confusion. "This would have to be something new completely."

"It may be a new species but its surface, as old as it is, is almost identical to the original eggs." Ashlyn explained.

"This is in contradiction to everything I've heard though." John said almost frustrated and sat next to Ashlyn again. "I have learned that these things were originally already weapons. There could not be a major host. They're already _hosts._"

"And yet there's more than one alien queen." she pointed out. "Haven't you wondered how _they_ were made?" Ashlyn asked.

John then made himself silent and pondered to that theory. The egg could really be in fact, explain how these things came to exist. But how? There was still no answer. The queens had to originate from something. He had even asked himself that question at some point in his life. And yet as much as the questions were intriguing, he felt that the object constituted a great plan and thus said. "Whatever the explanation is...this egg needs to be destroyed."

"Well...easier said than done." Ashlyn said with resignation. "Even when I was against this, you thought people listened to me? This whole idea of _building better worlds_ is bullshit. Because once humans got newer technology, they have manipulated its power for their own gains. We are the ones invading other planets inhabited with aliens..._aliens! _You know how crazy that sounds?" Ashlyn paused for a moment and went on. "_We _are the aliens. We are the threat. We got hold of these creatures in the first place and looked at what happened. Death."

Ashlyn was obviously very angry. John went on. "Nevertheless. There's one human here who wants to make things right." He said boldly. "I want to take all of these things down. But I need your help."

"I have surveyed this entire landscape. The creatures stay in the north. The egg, like I said is contained and it _is _here. Underground, where the creatures are right now, at this very moment."

"How important is this egg if...it was up to you?" John asked hypothetically. He needed to know for sure Ashlyn was committed to destroying the alien species.

"It is the closest human beings will get to understanding the xeno-morphs." Ashlyn said indifferently. "But it constitutes a great risk and I do want more than anything to get rid of it. If the military or the remnants of the company get their hands on the egg, it could lead the human race to extinction. They wouldn't know how to harness such an entity."

"Good enough." John mumbled. "But why haven't you done anything about it if the egg and the creatures are underground as you say they are?"

Ashlyn shook her head as if he asked a stupid question. "Well, I'm only one individual." she said bitterly. "Don't get me wrong, I have thought about going down there by myself and get teared apart by xenos before I ever got to the damn alien egg."

"OK OK..." John put out a hand to make her stop indicating he got her point. "There's got to be another way to destroy this thing."

Ashlyn nodded."There is actually..." she said getting up. "And it's a hard decision. I've actually had several months thinking about it. When the planet was in the process of being colonized, the company then, authorized a method should certain danger befall on the planet, hence if the xeno-morphs were on the planet, this safeguard implemented, would activate to ensure the safety of the human race."

"What is it exactly?" John asked cautiously.

"A potential bomb. A nuclear warhead aimed directly at the planet's core. It's located 50 miles north from here. In a man-made crater. Once activated by computer, the person has approximately 25 minutes to leave this planet by escape pod which is also located in the crater. Thus the planet will be destroyed. The escape pod is indeed large enough to hold two people in but once it's launched, you better pray for a miracle that a salvage team picks you up." Ashlyn explained.

"Is there a way to get to it?" John asked.

"I don't know for sure considering our 'adversaries' on this planet."

"How come you've never done it then? Escape? Why are you still here?" John asked confused.

"Didn't you hear me? The creatures are all around. That area is immensely populated. That is where they are mostly based." she explained. "I'm not going on a suicide mission. In other words, it's futile."

"Don't you want to get out of here?" John asked strictly.

"Of course I do. I give anything to see my family again. It's been a long time that I've..." Ashlyn was cut off when she realized what John was up to. "You're not thinking about going over there do you?"

After a long pause, John replied. "Yes I am. And I need more ammo." He was almost impressed by the last thing he said. _I feel like an action hero! _He scoffed.

Ashlyn shook her head. "You're crazy."

"Maybe it's just that I finally know my reason for being here." John said frustrated. "I was the weak one at first. I was pushed, prodded, chewed up and spat out but now I know that my trials have led me to this moment."

"What moment?" Ashlyn frowned.

"I'm getting you out of this planet." John said silently.

"Wait what?" Ashlyn wasn't sure she heard correctly. "What about you?"

"I'm staying. I have to find someone first. She's here looking for me as well, I think. Anyways, you don't have to worry about you getting picked up once you're in the escape pod that is, I have a ship in orbit. It can take you in. So basically we have a plan now." John said happily.

"Why would you want to save me? You don't even know me." Ashlyn asked him curiously.

"I came to this planet for a reason. I've lost several missions so far. I want to make sure this one is right."

Ashlyn looked at him and nodded in understanding. "We need a plan then."


	21. Chapter 21

Revelation

After a brief silence, John remembered something else. "April!"

"Who?"

"My android lieutenant." he took his pack off his shoulders and took out the remains of his superior. "I can ask her what to do in this situation."

"What a mess." Ashlyn said at the sight of April.

"Do you have some kind of power source here?" John asked hurriedly.

"What can your android tell us anymore than what we already know?"

"There's just one thing I have to do."

Ashlyn helped John connect April to an old computer center which up until now was used as a mere control center to operate the lights and other machinery. John questioned Ashlyn about whether the computer had any communication system but Ashlyn said it was heavily damaged via the aliens going rampage in the colony.

"This is pointless. Unless you're going to ask it something important. I don't see how this 'thing' can be of any help." Ashlyn said looking at April with distaste. John ignored Ashlyn and concentrated on plugging several wires from April's system to the computer console.

April was connected and from her body which was only her torso and head was a loud hum. Her eyes began to turn white and seconds of no response, April spat out white liquid. She coughed violently and afterwards, she began to twitch and eventually she saw John and Ashlyn. She looked displeased seeing John.

Sighing, April responded. "I take it you didn't re-activate me just to say you missed me." she said bitterly.

John shook his head. "Actually..._Lieutenant,_ I reactivated you to know one thing that has been on my mind since I was put into a yearlong 'peapod'." John then got close to April until he crouched down to face her properly. "Why was I sent on this mission?"

"Would you believe me if I said the government sent you because of your unique character and charming personality?" she said with usual zero emotion.

"A sarcastic android now?" Ashlyn asked still standing with her arms crossed.

"I see you met a new friend. At least you're not alone anymore." she grinned.

"You haven't answered my question."

"I'm only authorized to give you limited information now that...you're in charge. But just because I'm in such a state does not mean I should take you seriously with whatever threat you dare to impose."

"There is no hybrid. We came here for nothing." John said smugly.

"What are you on about?"

"There's something else here, something that is so valuable that it is impossible to imagine."

"What is it?" she frowned.

"You tell me why I'm here and maybe I'll let you in on something."

Reluctantly, she responded. "You are here because...you're half-alien." she smiled. "You were brought in because of a rare blood type you have."

"I don't have acid for blood! Are you crazy?" John cried.

"Not that kind of blood. This kind of blood has traces of a Xeno-Morph DNA that is very unique and very old. We analyzed it when you were a child. Stupid doctors thought it was just a mere birth defect. Your parents have it too but at the age they are right now, they couldn't qualify for military. Your blood will eventually awaken an entity that has long since remained dormant for millenia. Since there is no hybrid here after all, you must be referring to something else."

A bombshell went off in John's mind at what he just heard. It sounded ludicrous. He scoffed and asked April again. "What?"

"In case you don't believe me, I have the file on you. It's in my head and I couldn't give it to you even if I tried. It can only be accessed by another person that I truly trusted and now he's dead. His coded serial number on the dogtags serves as a disk that can be inserted through the back of my head and will provide you with the information. But alas, this person is dead and hence, the information you seek is impossible."

John who was in a state of shock suddenly remembered something. He pulled something very slowly from his pants' pocket. It was a pair of dogtags. John turned the tags over and saw a name along with a barcode and coded serial number.

"Where did you get those?" April gasped with astonishment.

"OK can someone fill me as to what those dogtags have to do with anything here?" Ashlyn asked both of them impatiently now.

Holding up the dogtags in his hand in front of Ashlyn. "I put these is in her head and assuming of course what she just said isn't bullshit..." John began but April cut him off.

"Oh it is." April nodded. "I can only wish to see the look on your face when you find the evidence."

"Hey, synthetic bitch..." Ashlyn started now. "Question: why are you invading these planets when you know full well what is inhabiting them? We already lost more than we gain!"

"You silly woman!" April shook her head in disbelief. "Perhaps you're not aware that Earth is immensely overpopulated? Your human government must do everything they can to keep living. I am still programmed to ensure the survival of the human species and I am not about to let you or you...John Robert spoil my plans of conquering this planet."

John, who had already received too much information was not ready for another jab and merely said weakly. "You made us humans invaders of worlds regardless of who they are." He then turned his back to her.

April laughed. "Who are you to say 'us humans'? Because as you know now, you're not."

"I'm not telling you what this planet has."

"Doesn't matter. You're all going to die...slowly and painfully including your girlfriend." she began to laugh when John took out a pistol and aimed it at April's chest and fired. White blood burst through her chest and back. She fell and laid silent. April was dead.

"Well that was dramatic." Ashlyn said unexpectedly.

John looked at the dogtags in his head. With tears in his eyes, he saw the name on the dogtags. 'John Smith.' After all the times, John wanted to know the unknown man's name, John now thought it had been pointless now to know a simple, common name. He felt destroyed now.

After a few minutes of silence, Ashlyn went over to him. John clenched the dogtags in his hand with all his might. "You going to be all right?" she asked softly.

With no emotion, he responded. "We got to get off this planet." John then went off with Ashlyn following him.

A large rusted, old map laid spread out on the floor. The area consisted of where they were now and where their current destination lay. Ashlyn pretty much went over where it was and basically showed John where the installation was. The map showed of a crater almost like the one made by the explosion his team caused. As soon as he understood what Ashlyn was telling him, it was time to go. John felt that time was running out. Of course, he assumed that notion because he was driven by pressure. As Ashlyn literally finished connecting the dots on the map, she raised the question about the invading forces.

"Lastly, we got the aliens to deal with. They are mostly concentrated on this region to the north as mentioned before, there are numerous portions." She spoke rapidly and continued. "How do we get past them?"

John thought long and hard about it until he gritted his teeth in order for an idea to pop in his head. He shook his head when at long last, he came up with something. "We would have to come up with a diversion, something that will distract them. But I was thinking now, with the amount of explosives we have, we could wipe out maybe half of them and then one of us..." he sighed and made it clear what he was about to say. "I'll be the bait and lead them away."

"So let me get this straight, you're going to sacrifice yourself? Is that really the best way you want to go?" Ashlyn asked with eyebrows raised.

"It's not like I'm going to stay alive long enough anyway. I've pretty much went every possible outcome in my head. Chances are I'm not going to find this one girl I like, I'm never going to see my parents again and I'm not getting off this planet alive. I'm realistic basically and I'm saying that someone has to stay behind. That's me. As soon as you go, I'll activate the bomb but only after I take a shot at trying to find-" John was cut off as Ashlyn spoke.

Ashlyn was shaking her head while looking at John in exasperation. "You don't have to do that! Look you get me up to the main ship and I'll see to it that a dropship comes down to the planet to pick you up. I can activate it by remote."

John liked the sound of that and wasted no time in saying. "Then we got a plan now."

"See that's what I like to hear. Complete optimism. So please don't be a hero."

Nodding slowly he responded. "Alright."


	22. Chapter 22

Savior

Packed with everything they had, John and Ashlyn looked ready. As John waited for Ashlyn by the cabin door, he thought about what April had said to him an hour ago. He could not believe it. He didn't want to believe it. He then heard a noise and John's eyes squinted at what he saw emerging from the hole. John had to keep his cool when she saw Ashlyn emerging from the hole in skimpy clothing. She was wearing a custom belly shirt made of some weird unknown material. It emphasized her bust and tight abs. They actually looked like steel. Large metallic pads covered her shoulders as well as her legs. Ashlyn had a curvy, athletic look about her. John looked away from her and tried to focus on what he had to do. They both stood by the door. "Alright let's go over it again." she said.

"We go to where the egg is stationed. You get on the space pod and once you're on the Fire and Ice, send a dropship by remote." John said.

"Just don't activate the missile alright? Then let's go." Ashlyn nodded while gripping her rifle and opened the door.

John instantly thought that Ashlyn was not kidding about the heat and squinted at the bright light hitting his eyes. The day was still immensely humid and both tried to disregard the heat despite the heavy bulk they had on their backs. John and Ashlyn eventually left the colony they were in and marched northbound to their current destination. John and Ashlyn were silent. Conversation was nonexistent at this point and it was proof that John was still troubled over what had just happened during the discussion with April.

They eventually made their way in a jungle-like area. Ashlyn stated it was an oasis. 'Life in Hell' was how Ashyln referred to it. After a full hour of walking and showing no signs of stopping, Ashlyn spoke. "You alright?"

"Sure. It's just too damn hot."

"This planet has a weird cycle. If I pretend this was Earth, this would be..." Ashlyn began to think. "July times a thousand. But I take it the heat isn't what's mostly bothering you is it?"

"Guess I have a lot on my mind." John said simply.

"Hey it was the first time I met that Lieutenant of yours and even I hated her in a micro second but you don't buy what she said do you? That you're an alien?"

"I don't know." he shrugged. "I always felt different than everyone else. I've always wondered why. Now I think I got an answer."

"Alright...Let's assume what she said wasn't bullshit. If you were sent here, you would be able to influence the aliens somehow. Maybe..."

John got ahead of her. "If you're assuming that I can make that egg hatch, _that _is considered insane."

"No. I was going to assume that maybe, just maybe you were destined to defeat the aliens. I mean that android didn't even know about the egg. You said it yourself that she was given false information when she tried to understand this planet. So she could have meant something else."

"I'm meant to defeat the aliens?" John asked mockingly. "I'm still technically a nervous wreck. I survived by luck. I'm basically making up stuff as I go along." he muttered.

"Judging by what has happened to you, I'd say that you survived by more than just luck. Did it ever occur to you that maybe you survived because you're a strong individual and don't even know it?"

They stopped walking and looked at each other. John nodded to her and seemed to take her words into account. He should have died countless fights ago and yet he didn't and that was something that boggled his mind. A faint explosion was heard that made John and Ashlyn's heads look toward the direction it had occurred. Smoke occurred at a far distance. The moment was ended as soon as John and Ashlyn ran towards the smoke. They did not bother to question what had happened. John was determined as Ashlyn to know the location of the explosion. Eventually they made their way up a steep hill. John followed Ashlyn's gaze and saw a valley below where another colony was set. A central cabin was in flames.

"This was totally unexpected." Ashlyn muttered.

"What do you think happened?" John asked her.

"Gotta find out." Ashlyn said and proceeded down to the valley. John sighed and followed her. Going down the hill and into the colony, John had no idea what to expect. It wasn't as if he never saw an umprecedented explosion before which he wanted to forget, but the situation, if any, had to be resolved. As he got to the centralized point where the cabin was, John looked around and inspected each piece of debris. Smoke and bits of flame rose from the remains. He walked slowly around the wreckage and kept surveying. John stood still and stifled a gasp at what he saw laying throughout the debris. It was a xeno-morph, dead and to the point where several limbs were missing. What struck John the most was that it was not a mutated aberration nor an ordinary xeno-morph. Ashlyn who was at his side answered for him.

"It's a praetorian."

"What?"

She nodded. "New kind. But not uncommon. They protect the queen mostly. There's several more over here. Judging by the degree of smoke, the debris and the big ol' impact crater..." she was explaining but was cut off when John saw what she was getting at.

"A missile and it came that way!" he said pointing up. There was a faint horizontal line in the sky that was just beginning to dissolve.

They wasted no time and followed it. Again they went up a large hill, Ashlyn was running as if it the ground had been straight while John was barely keeping up. As they got to the top, John and Ashlyn saw nothing in the valley down below. They did however, hear large explosions on the other side of the canyon ahead. The sounds were soft and sounded mostly like crackling.

"It's gotta be a battle!" Ashlyn cried.

No doubt that a huge war was taking place. John did not think otherwise. As he got to the top of the hill, the obvious was shown. Marines below were scattering back against the swarming aliens. They looked like they were retreating. As John saw the impending doom the marines were facing, John thought of what Ashlyn said to him and something he had experienced before but never knew for sure what it was was what he was feeling. John grit his teeth and put his pack on the ground. The heat drove him crazy and the next thing he knew he ripped his shirt off and took out a grenade.

"What are you doing?" Ashlyn cried.

John threw it and several xeno-morphs exploded below. He then grabbed his rifle and went down below to help the marines. "Come on!" he motioned to Ashlyn. John instantly shot every xeno in front of him. He showed no mercy to the xeno-morphs now and screamed in rage. He shot all over and eventually saw a super-xeno. It snarled and charged at him. John took out a grenade ready to throw.

Suddenly a blade went through the xeno's head severing it from his body. John looked to see who threw the blade and saw Ashlyn with a grin on her face. She had two long curvy blades and slashed at every xeno that came her way. John saw the way she killed. It was as if he was watching a dance. He was impressed for a moment until he shot again behind him. The action went on for a few minutes after which the xeno-morphs went off retreating.

Ashlyn walked toward John. "You've been holding out on me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I have to say for a nervous wreck, you're pretty buff to be one. Are you sure you're the shy type?" she smiled.

John frowned in confusion and both he and Ashlyn began to walk toward the marines.

"Private John Robert."

"Private Eames...wait...are you _the _John Robert?"

"You know who I am?"

"We've heard." replied another marine.

"This is Ashlyn. She's a survivor and been here for some time now." John said.

They nodded. "We're...with Lieutenant Christina Jackson." Eames said quietly.

John opened his eyes in shock.


	23. Chapter 23

Queen Takes Pawn

It was an unexpected turn of events. It always was for John. He heard from Christina's team what had happened to her and all he could show in return was utter despair. John walked around alien carcasses and debris absentmindedly. Far away, Ashlyn was giving her report and status. He paid no mind to what she was saying to them, all John wanted to do was break down. He wanted to but the circumstances would not allow him to. For now, John went to the base camp that the team had set up.

Over a dozen tents were set up circular style in a deserted field with armed guards surrounding the area. The day had turned to night and it was still hot and that made John all the more angry. In his tent, John could do nothing but look lost and morose. He didn't need to contemplate any further about how looking for Christina would now be an impossibility. As he let his mind go blank, John felt the entrance to his tent being shaken slightly and opened. It was Ashlyn and now he wished his shirt was on so he can look more presentable. So instead, he kept himself in a sleeping position.

Her five seconds of silence indicated she hesitated talking to John about what he heard so instead she moved to another subject. "Going over what the team has planned and they're hopeful we're getting off this planet tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" John murmurred.

"They seem sure of themselves."

John knew she wasn't sure of the team's plan either. Without looking at her, John asked her. "Being isolated on an alien planet for over a year, what kept you from going crazy?"

Ashlyn sat beside John and answered. "I kept myself preoccupied. I've killed xenos when I had the chance. I worked out extensively. I hunted for food, not that it was any problem, there was still some food rations kept in labs. In other words, being lethal kept me alive."

"You're strong." John agreed.

"So are you." Ashlyn replied as she laid down next to him and attempted to caress his face when John motioned her to stop.

"What?"

"I can't..." John shook his head. He turned away from Ashlyn.

"It's not like I'm new at this. We all need some form of relief. So do you. It's time to move on."

"I'm not who you think I am. I'm a...child in a twenty something year old body. I'd give anything to relive my childhood."

Grabbing his face with her hands, she made him listen. "You need to be a man now. You're not a kid. You have desires just like any other person. Just let the child go and relax." Ashlyn said as she mounted on him and took her shirt off leaving her in her bra.

"I didn't do too well on this with..."

"Shh...just stop talking." she then kissed him hungrily.

* * *

A large phallic shaped creature hissed as it seemed to slither in a dark cave corridor. It was sure that it would find what it was looking for. The creature had dug his way for an excessive period of time and now it finally arrived to its destination. The creature was an alien queen and right now it stood in a deserted area. A crater. In the center of the crater, stood an egg in a cryo chamber. The queen looked around as several more queens made their way to the center and looked at the egg with almost utter curiosity.

All the queens went closer and one by one they attempted to shatter the tube containing the egg. As the liquid splashed and the glass shattered, the egg remained unmoving. One of the queens went up to it and slowly put a large clawed hand to its surface and uttered a silent breath. Something inside the egg gave a shake. The long crack in the egg was what the queens were most interested of. Inside the crack was mold and tissue being moved around giving a gooey effect.

* * *

John knew that Ashlyn was not Christina but he found to his amazement that she was almost satisfying. She helped fill in the empty place. Another thing he knew was that he was steadily changing. John didn't know how but he was indeed becoming stronger than he ever thought before. Ashlyn expressed her curiosity at John's newfound physique and energy. He had grown muscular and better looking than the marines. John automatically knew that it was somehow his 'Alien' genes kicking in but he thought the idea was absurd as to how it was even possible. But no other explanation made any sense.

He had woken up and sat in his tent with Ashlyn sleeping beside him. Sleep was difficult considering the heat the planet gave. John nevertheless marveled at himself. Intercourse with Ashlyn seemed like hours and thought it was an impressive feat. But what made John think the most was what would others think if they found out he was not who they think he was. Tomorrow on the one hand should be pretty interesting. One of them had to go into the escape pod so that he or she can go to the main ship, get a drop ship and get everybody off the planet in less than thirty minutes.

"You up?" asked a voice beside him.

"Yeah."

"We got a couple of hours before the heat begins." Ashlyn stated reminding him of what's to come.

"I know."

"I got a good feeling about this. You and I..." Ashlyn said rubbing his shoulders and planting kisses on each of them. "are King and Queen. Nobody can stop us."

"_King _and _Queen. _That's a good one." John laughed.

"We got time for a rematch." she smiled.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked with worry even though John was suddenly very enthusiastic and truly did wanted another go with Ashlyn.

Ashlyn shook her head. "Actually it was the best I've ever had." she then grabbed his neck and giggled.

John grinned mischievously as he got on top of her and went in her causing her to moan. He was starting to like being a badass.


End file.
